Removal of the Curse
by War292004
Summary: It's been five years since the defeat of You-Know-Who. Unfortunately, the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position hasn't disappeared yet. With no other choice, the staff of Hogwarts is forced to turn to the Dimensional Witch for assistance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:

This is just a quick, short-story idea I had for a small crossover with Harry Potter and xxxHolic. As usual, respective authors of J. K. Rowling and CLAMP own the rights to their amazing characters and storylines, I just took the honor of blending them in (what I hope) is an enjoyable read!

**Removal of the Curse**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Exams had finally ended and everyone was packing to go home. The early summer heat had settled in on Hogwarts, and the students were enjoying their freedom from their classes and their duties as students. Minerva McGonagall, acting Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however, was sweltering under the heat of her heavy robes, stuck in the office correcting a mountain of exams. They were finally getting enrollment back to normal after the chaos of five years earlier, and the last minute fixes to the school had been completed. Around the office, the various portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses of times past chatted quietly with each other or took afternoon naps. Minerva glanced up at the one with the silver, half-moon spectacles, seeing him snore lightly in his frame. She smiled to herself, although it was a bittersweet one.

"It's been six years since you left us," she whispered to herself. "And not a day goes by that I don't come across something in this school that reminds me so forcibly of you that it hurts…"

She put her quill back in the case and stood up, her bones crackling in protest to the movement. She sighed and another half-hearted smile crossed her face. She was getting far too old for the nonsense this school kept throwing at her. She left the office and began the journey towards the staff room; it was time for the final staff meeting of the year, and they had something very important to discuss.

Through the halls, various students occasionally crossed McGonagall's path, laughing and playing a little louder than they probably needed to at the time. They usually shut up as soon as they caught sight of the Headmistress, fearing her wrath, but since she had more important things on her mind that day (as well as realizing they were just blowing of steam after weeks of oppressive studying), McGonagall merely smiled at them and continued on her way without a word.

She arrived at the staff room a good ten minutes before the meeting was to start, seeing it in pristine condition, with all the parchments clearly stacked and ready to go for the meeting. She made a mental note to thank the house elves for their work, especially the recovering alcoholic female they'd accidentally inherited from Crouch nearly a decade previous. She sat at the head of the table and waited, as the rest of the staff began to arrive. Last, of course, was Horace, who muttered one of his usual excuses about talking with a certain promising student, before he squeezed himself in next to Flitwick and Hagrid.

"Good afternoon," said, smiling. "We've made it through another year with nothing more serious than a few Fanged Frisbees and one minor flooding of the Hufflepuff Common room. Hats off to all of you for a fantastic job."

A quick, standard round of applause followed her words. The meeting continued with the usual closing-of-school checklists, announcing who would be staying in the castle and who would not, and recommendations for different changes in the coming school year. Finally, after three parchment pages worth of clerical nonsense, they arrived at the last two issues McGonagall wanted to discuss.

"Firstly," she said, standing. "I have not received any further notices about whether or not the Ministry of Magic will finally appoint a true Headmaster or Headmistress to Hogwarts, or whether they'll just expect me to take over the job for yet another year. I would have _thought_ five years would be enough for them but there you have it with politics…"

The various staff chuckled darkly. After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic had really put all of their focus in clearing up their good names from the time when they had "fallen," and while they'd made a lot of progress in that particular department, a lot of other areas had suffered. Hogwarts still didn't have a full-time Headmaster or Headmistress, and they were hiring for a couple of classes on a per-diem basis.

"Which brings me to the second point," said Professor McGonagall with a heavy sigh. "As you're all aware, Professor Nicholson, our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, has decided to leave the country and study in the African bush and, thus, we are once again going to be holding mid-summer interviews for the position."

The rest of the staff groaned inwardly. They'd been hearing the same announcement since what felt like the 1950's, and it was really wearing on them. In five years they'd gone through five professors for Defense Against the Dark Arts. By now, two had left of their own accord, one was fired for poor conduct, one died in an unfortunate accident abroad, and one was forced to resign and flee the country amid an unrelated scandal from her family. They'd had no problem replacing the Muggle Studies professor, a wonderful little man from France who had been with them ever since the defeat of Voldemort, plus they still had two teachers on staff for the least popular class Hogwarts even offered.

"Minerva, this is getting ridiculous. That position is cursed, and, at this rate, we're not going to find anyone to take the position," said Professor Sprout.

"Yes, she's right…" added Professor Sinistra. "The Daily Prophet has started doing a pool for whoever guesses the right date on which Hogwarts announces it needs another new teacher."

"I'm quite aware of what that despicable tabloid says," said McGonagall, sighing. "The problem is, the curse that we thought would disappear with Lord V-Voldemort is still there, and I don't know if there is anything we can do about it."

"Minerva, if I may…" said Professor Trelawney, standing and sending her shawls and beads flying around.

"Of course, Sybyll…" said Professor McGonagall, biting her cheek slightly out of irritation.

"My fellow professors, it is clear this curse is a work of magic that transcends even that which we can apprehend," she said, dramatically, her hands waving slowly above her head. "We have been unable to do anything about this curse, and it is of my opinion that the time has come for us to search for an outside influence with which to rid this awful affliction that threatens to hold Hogwarts forevermore."

"And just what are you suggesting?" asked Slughorn, with a poorly-hidden eye roll.

"Yea, no 'ffense Professor Trelawney," Hagrid said, "Bu' I don' see how anythin' can be done fer this sitiation…"

"My comrades!" Trelawney exclaimed in surprise. "What I mean to suggest is that we should consult the one with the power to grant desires and wishes. The _Dimensional Witch_."

Silence followed this dramatic suggestion. A few people sighed, exasperated, and others merely exchanged concerned looks. The Dimensional Witch… one of the most controversial women in the entire wizarding world. Had it really come to the point where they were ready to ask the help of a figure who may or may not have powers they'd never even heard of?

"What nonsense," said Madam Pince, scoffing. "That miserable _Quibbler_ did an article on that woman two years ago, claiming she had the ability to open up new worlds to people. Sounds like a bit of gifted Illusion magic if you ask me."

"I've met her before," said Professor Sinistra, thoughtfully. "She's very famous among Astrologers and Astronomers alike. Though I admit, she is a bit frightening to behold…"

"This is also true," squeaked Professor Flitwick from his stack of books. "Her powers are, at the very least, formidable, even among our standards. Whether she has the ability to transcend dimensions, however, is something I can't attest to as it's certainly not my area of expertise…"

The staff talked amongst themselves about the Dimensional Witch as McGonagall fell into internal musings. The Dimensional Witch… well, they didn't really have too many other options at this point. McGonagall was well aware of the Witch for Dumbledore had spoken of her very highly, but she wasn't quite ready to believe about the Dimensional things. However, after deliberating with herself, she made the decision to write to her, and sent an owl out soon after the meeting ended. Professor Trelawney, much to the chagrin of McGonagall, was in the Owlery when she sent the letter.

"I had a strong premonition that you would be here, Minerva," said Trelawney mysteriously as she sat amongst some of the owls (many of whom seemed irritated about the intruder on their perches).

"Yes, well," said McGonagall, sighing. "An outside consultant may be just what we need. If she can't do anything about it, then we can always offer her a job, I'm sure with her abilities she would be a very valuable addition to our staff."

"She will not accept such a suggestion," Trelawney said, warningly. "However, she will be happy to render her assistance to you, for a price. Just be ready to pay!"

She cackled and tottered down the stairs of the Owlery. Professor McGonagall let an impatient hiss escape her lips as she picked a strong-looking barn owl and set it to flying. She knew the Witch was roughly in Japan somewhere and that it would probably be weeks before the bird even made it there. As she left, she failed to see the owl disappear with a brilliant flash halfway over the lake.

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

Kimihiro Watanuki felt as though he was melting, even with his school's summer uniform on. Yuko had decided that she'd wanted hot food today, too, and the boy felt his anger boiling as he left the kitchen and headed for the front lawn, the place his boss waited. He felt the steam rising from the meal he'd prepared (British-style fish and chips, a departure from her normal desires for traditional Japanese cuisine) and already thought about what cool treat she'd force him to create when he dropped it off to her.

"Watanuuuki," came the whine as he rounded the corner. "I'm soooo hungry…"

_Annnnnnnd she's already started drinking_, Watanuki thought with a heavy sigh. Two bottles of sake lay discarded next to the tub of ice water she dipped her feet in. Mokona floaed on her back, a can of beer resting on her stomach, while Maru and Moro took turns pulling on a chain that sprayed Yuko with some refreshing water. They stopped and sprinted to watanuki, dancing around him and cheering as he set the meal before his boss.

"I've never made anything like this before," he said, sighing. "I almost burned my arm on the grease so you better appreciate this!"

"Yes, yes, of course, just get me some more of the expensive stuff from the storage room," said Yuko, picking apart a hunk of fish from the basket, watching the steam rise of it. She blew on it and inhaled the food, squealing with pleasure at the flavor.

"Glad to know I can use fryers correctly," Watanuki said, flatly, as he headed back to get her more sake.

As he walked, though, a strange flash erupted above him and, with a yelp, Watanuki saw a large, gray owl plummeting towards him. The owl, eyes bulging and making a very panicked hooting noise, seemed completely out of control as he slammed into the boy's face knocking him flat on his back. The owl twitched, confused and panicked, as Yuko, Mokona, Maru, and Moro burst into hysterical laughter at the scene on the floor. Moreso when Watanuki tried to talk, his words muffled by the dazed bird.

After a while, they calmed the bird down and realized he had a note attached to his foot. Yuko moved the party inside to her parlor, and when Watanuki finally got her the sake she'd ordered, he saw her reading the letter, which was written on thick, yellow parchment. He sighed and sat down, nursing a goose-egg right above his nose.

"What's that about," he grumbled, barely protesting as Mokona took a chunk of ice out of Yuko's tub and put it on his forehead.

Yuko gave him a lopsided grin. "Oh just a long-distance request for my assistance."

"Long distance? As in from another world?" Watanuki asked, wondering exactly where the now-snoozing owl had come from.

"So-to-speak," said Yuko. "A place called Hogwarts. I'm sure you've never heard of it, of course, but it's a special place where beginners learn some forms of magic."

"Oh," said Watanuki, immediately losing interest.

"I think I'm going to take a journey," said Yuko, smiling. "Maru, Moro, please pack my old trunk. Watanuki, go to the storage room and look for a silver, satin-lined box with a wand inside of it, please."

The two girls sprinted off with cheers while Watanuki grumbled and went to deal with what Yuko had ordered him to. Meanwhile, she headed to her bedroom and into her impossibly spacious walk-in closet, looking carefully through the rows and rows of clothing before finally finding the thing she was looking for. She smiled and held up the robe, stepping carefully into it and tying it around herself. It looked far more European than Asian, although she still had her traditional butterflies stitched in silver all around, as well as much wider sleeves. Looked in the mirror and twirled around, seeing it shimmer and trying to remember the last time she'd warn it.

"Yuko, I got it," came the call of Watanuki, as he entered her room.

"Thank you, Watanuki," said Yuko, taking the box from him and sliding it open. She loving picked up her magic wand, caressing and checking it for any blemishes.

"What is that anyway, Yuko? I didn't think you needed a magic wand for your stuff," said Watanuki, his head cocked to the side.

"This isn't just any wand, Watanuki," said Yuko, with yet another one of her signature grins. "This is the wood of a Yggdrasil, containing the hair of a Norn. It was a customized payment I received from a job I did way up north many years ago. Just out of curiosity, do you know what any of that means?"

"Not a word," said Watanuki, flatly waving his hand at her. "Other than you got some other poor soul in your clutches and extracted some magical device from him."

Yuko smiled and whirled the wand through air, showering the room with sparks. Watanuki, screeching something about setting a fire, leapt backward into the wall. Yuko laughed happily and headed for the entrance hall with Watanuki, now nursing another goose egg on the back of his head, sprinting to keep up with her.

"Watanuki, would you like to join me and come to Hogwarts?" asked Yuko as Maru and Moro stood next to her trunk in the entrance hall.

"No thanks," said Watanuki. "I'd rather stay in this day and age. Besides, with summer holidays coming up soon, I only have limited time with Himawari…"

"Alright then," said Yuko. "You have a few days off. Enjoy them while you can, but be careful. I can be reached by that owl if you need me, make sure he gets rest and food and water every day after school alright?"

"Wait a minute!" shouted Watanuki. "How does that count as having time off if I still have to come here and feed that bird everyday!?"

Yuko, who had already used the wand to create a teleportation glyph under her, merely grinned and cackled, slowly disappearing into the nether, on her way to Hogwarts to sort out that which needed to be sorted out with the staff. Watanuki sighed angrily as Maru and Moro waved goodbye to their mistress and Mokona hopped annoyingly on top of his head. Watanuki groaned once more, muttering angrily about Yuko's unreasonable demands.

"The owl wants something," said Mokona, pointing.

The owl had poked its head out and around the corner, its eyes fixed creepily on Watanuki. The boy felt highly uncomfortable as he approached the bird slowly and carefully. He asked it whether it wanted food but the bird just fixed him with a stern, disapproving stare that left Watanuki even more frustrated than he'd been with Yuko. After screaming at the bird for not being decisive, Watanuki sighed and rubbed the bruise on his forehead. It was going to be a long few days until Yuko got back.

**Author's Note:**

Hm. Well I'd intended for it to only be a chapter long but this story is just gonna take probably two or maybe three chapters for me to finish. Thank you for the patience, sorry I'm incapable of writing anything that can be labeled as "short" ehehe…!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Wow. I'm a bit floored by the response to this supposed-to-be-a-three-chapter-mind-vomit story. It has become the Darkhorse Ensemble of my Fanfiction account (and if you don't get that reference, shame on you because you're clearly not reading enough TV Tropes!). Well, now that I've got added pressure to make this a good story, I may have to extend it by a chapter or so. We'll see. I'll focus on getting this one done by the end of my semester abroad and then work on the other stuff over the summer.

Chapter Two:

The office was finally tidied up and most of the students were gone; the Hogwarts Express had left, and only those with parents who had odd ticks about picking their kids up directly from the castle remained. She did her seventh last-glance-over of the office, feeling as though she was forgetting something. Nearly all of the portraits in the office were out visiting others around the castle, but one particular portrait was watching her with interest and amusement.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Minerva," said Dumbledore with a beautiful smile. "You have done wonderfully, especially in the given circumstances. Take some time to relax."

"I know, I know," McGonagall said, sighing sadly. "At least this year was the O.W.L. Year for the enormous class of Muggle-born and half-blooded wizards, so it took some pressure of me. The Ministry wasn't happy, of course, but they rarely are nowadays…"

Dumbledore continued to smile from his portrait as McGonagall did one honest-to-goodness final examination of the office before finally deeming it acceptable to leave. She picked up her bag and cloak, descending the spiral staircase and into the halls. She walked along the silent halls, her footsteps echoing off the walls as the sun hung high in the sky. She decided to take Dumbledore's advice to heart and take a small vacation, perhaps somewhere tropical like Alicante or Kahului.

Unfortunately, she never made it out of the castle. About the second floor, she was practically run over by a frightened Professor Sprout. She was wheezing, clearly out of breath and unable to articulate her words in any understandable way.

"Crazy… woman… Trelawney's… talking… weird robe… don't know her name…" gasped Professor Sprout, fumbling for her wand.

"An intruder?" McGonagall said, immediately drawing her wand out.

"Sort of," said Professor Sprout after she cast a charm on herself to stabilize her breathing. "There is some crazy Japanese woman down there… Trelawney is talking to her in the Great Hall. I don't know her name, but she's got some weird robe on with silver butterflies…"

"The Witch of Dimensions is here already?" gasped Professor McGonagall.

"If that's who she is, then yes. I didn't think she'd even get our owl for a few more days!" exclaimed Professor Sprout.

"Let's see just who this woman is…" said Professor McGonagall, keeping her wand out and going downstairs.

They found the mysterious woman sitting with Professor Trelawney as the latter was excitedly explaining her findings with a recent Astrological survey she'd done. Professor McGonagall noticed the red eyes flap to her for a couple of seconds and then turn back to the star chart. The woman politely excused herself from Trelawney's excited ramblings and walked over to where McGonagall and the nervous Sprout waited.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" asked Professor McGonagall, her grip tightening on her wand.

"My name is Yuko Ichihara," replied Yuko, smoothly. "But to you all, I am better known as the Witch of Dimensions."

_So this is who that Witch is…_ McGonagall thought, seeing the tall, thin woman stand imperiously before her.

"You, I presume, are Minerva McGonagall, the one who sent me the owl yesterday, correct?" queried Yuko.

"That is correct," replied McGonagall, stiffly. "I must admit I'm surprised you responded so quickly. We haven't made nearly enough preparations for a guest at the castle—"

"Don't trouble yourself," said Yuko. "I don't need any special treatment, I'm generally undemanding and happy with whatever is given to me."

Meanwhile, in Tokyo…

Watanuki felt an odd pain in his chest which, for some strange reason, irritated him. The owl hooted angrily from the next room and Watanuki returned to his preparations without a further thought.

Okay Back in Hogwarts…

"Now then," Yuko said, clapping her hands together. "To business. What is your wish?"

"It's really not a wish, per se…" said McGonagall, quietly. "It's more of something that needs to be done in order for Hogwarts to continue pushing forward…"

"So in that case, would you say it's _inevitable_?" asked Yuko with a grin.

"I… suppose you could say that," replied a slightly confused McGonagall, unsure as to why such emphasis was placed on the last word. "There has been a curse placed upon this castle and it's something we can't get rid of. It's got odd characteristics as well, I doubt you'd even believe it."

"Minerva," said Yuko, taking McGonagall aback at the informal address. "My line of work has permitted me to see enough unbelievable things that I doubt anything in this castle would surprise me."

"Be that as it may," said Professor McGonagall, not totally happy with the woman's superior attitude. "The fact is, this curse is preventing Hogwarts from successfully employing a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for more than a year at a time."

"I have heard of your troubles there," said Yuko with a smirk. "I assumed it was just unfavorable working conditions or administrational mismanagement."

"It was not," said Professor McGonagall with a snap in her voice. "It was a curse placed on the position by Lord V-Voldemort, who was killed five years ago. Yet his curse still lingers."

"I'm aware," said Yuko with a nod, beginning to walk out of the Great Hall. "Where is the office of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors?"

"Wait, but I haven't explained—" McGonagall said, chasing after her.

"Explanations are unnecessary," Yuko said, cutting her off. "And besides, the sooner I'm done here the sooner I'll be out of your way."

McGonagall continued after her, still irritated at the way Yuko went through the castle as though she owned it. Trelawney scrambled after them, twittering with excitement, and they picked up Professors Sinistra, Slughorn, and Flitwick on their walk to the office. Nobody talked; Yuko examined the different paintings and statues as she passed but she never said a word; the rest of the staff were either too nervous or confused to say anything.

"This is the office," said McGonagall as they finally arrived.

Yuko pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was barren; their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had vacated the room very quickly and left virtually nothing in its place. Against the backdrop of the now-setting sun, it seemed serene, almost peaceful. But the dark look on Yuko's face told the professors otherwise.

"Please stand back," she said, taking out her wand with an artsy flourish. "Do not move, no matter what you see."

She raised the wand above her head and a small stream of smoke began to permeate from within it. Her symbol appeared below her, and all the Hogwarts staff's eyes bugged. Only McGonagall had seen this brand of magic performed before, but it didn't make it any easier to see again. Yuko muttered something in Japanese and suddenly the smoke filled the whole room.

"_Reveal yourself to me_," Yuko said, her wand cutting through the air.

A horrifying sound, something like the mixture of a screech and a gurgle, cut through the air as the smoke disappeared. But in its place, a strange distortion of the air hung there, churning and continuing its ghastly sound. If not for Yuko's harsh warning about moving before, Sprout and Slunghorn would have fled already. Yet they stayed rooted in place while Yuko examined closely the thing that flowed so thickly and freely in the walls and ceiling.

"This man you speak of, the one who placed this curse," said Yuko, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Did he partake in the creation of Horcruxes?"

"Y-yes," said McGonagall, stumbling over her words. "In fact if I recall correctly had had seven, all-told—"

"That would explain the reason for this curse's abnormalities," said Yuko with a sigh. She spun her wand playfully around her fingers and all at once the thing hanging in the air disappeared. The other professors glanced around them, shaking.

"Is it gone?" asked Professor Sprout, her voice trembling.

"No," said Yuko. "I merely returned it to its hidden form. It will be no easy task to remove this curse."

"A question for you, Miss… Ichihara was it?" Slughorn asked. "When I was a lad, we learned that nearly all types of magic would fade away after the original caster died. Now that… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone, all his other curses have lifted. Why not this one?"

"Horace Slughorn," said Yuko with a very mischievous grin. "It would appear you're even sharper than the rumors about you. With the brand of magic you in the hidden wizarding world possess, those are the laws that normally hold true. However, this curse is an extremely special and dangerous case."

"Dangerous," moaned Sprout, faintly. "I knew it."

"When the Dark Lord fragmented his soul, the curses and magic he had cast were affected as well. He threw off the balance of his life, indeed, his very soul, and that had a ripple effect on everything that he did. In this case, with every split of his soul, this curse split itself as well. After around five splits, it had become so disjointed and fragmented that it almost took on a mind of its own, gaining the ability to survive, even past the owner's death.

"Alone, even this wouldn't be too much of a problem for a Specialized Curse Removal Squad from your lovely Ministry. However, there is one final problem: the curse is still rooted in the soul of the caster, which still exists on a plane you cannot access. Because that soul still lives on, stuck eternally in a limbo of misery and immobility, this curse will be unbreakable by any of your conventional means."

"HE'S STILL ALIVE?!" screamed the professors in unison. Yuko, however, merely seemed entertained at this outburst.

"Relax, please," she said with a sad smile. "He is not in a place where he can ever hurt you now. But that does mean removing this curse will be impossible for anyone except, please excuse me for bragging, me."

"You think your powers are strong enough to break a curse even a SCRS would be unable to break?" said a skeptic McGonagall.

"For the right price," said Yuko, smiling.

"How much?" asked McGonagall, tight-lipped and all-business.

"Wizard Gold is of no use to me," said Yuko, dismissively. "Besides, not all the gold in Gringotts would cover the removal of this curse. What you must also understand about my work, Minerva, is that a price must be exactly equal to the service rendered. Money rarely ever covers anything more than a trivial matter. Without proper compensation, well, injuries occur…"

"Are you threatening us?" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"No. I am simply warning you of the consequences," said Yuko, seriously. "I never intend to threaten or harm anyone unnecessarily. Minerva, I suggest you call all of your remaining staff to a meeting with me immediately so that we can discuss the payment."

"Why should the entire staff have to deal with it, especially with a couple departed and so many preparing to?" demanded Professor Sprout. "Especially if this is something the Heads can handle—"

"You will understand at the meeting. Meanwhile…" replied Yuko, then, suddenly brightening. "Horace, I've heard rumors you know where to get the best alcohol in all of England."

"Well I… yes, I rather do," said Horace with a big grin. "Come along, I'll show you my private stores before we have our meeting."

The two of them left, chatting animatedly about the differences between sake and whiskey, while the rest of the teachers stood in the corridor. McGonagall was shaking with silent rage; how dare that woman order her around?! The others, still a little shell-shocked over what they'd seen, silently stared after her. Only Trelawney, silent up until that point, cackled mysteriously.

Almost an hour later, with the sun fully set, the staff of Hogwarts once again rejoined each other at their table, muttering quietly about the strange woman sitting at the Head. Some were confused, mistaking Yuko for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts candidate. Others, having heard rumors or snippets from those who witnessed her powers earlier, regarded her with everything from polite curiosity to cold distrust. Yuko, sipping on one of Slughorn's finer elixirs, waited for McGonagall to call the meeting to order.

"It would appear only Professors Vector and Pomfrey were unable to make it back for the meeting, and I do apologize for calling you all away from your vacations so soon. Rest assured, I will make a small allowance for all of you for the extra day of service," McGonagall announced, suppressing a yawn.

There was a twitter around the table as everyone calculated just how much that bonus would be. McGonagall sighed, wondering what she was going to have to cut to pay for such a thing, and waited for Yuko to speak. She took her sweet time, too, finishing whatever alcoholic monstrosity she had in the goblet, before she stood up and introduced herself, briefly re-explaining everything to all the professors who weren't there earlier in the day.

"As I stated to Minerva earlier today," said Yuko, seriously while McGonagall twitched. "The price to remove this awful curse is high. A sevenfold-rent curse is not one that can be dismissed with simple wand waving and/or séances. The nature of the curse has basically decided the price you all are going to have to pay."

Everyone waited on baited breath, clinging to Yuko's every word.

"The price you must bear," said Yuko, her voice and face the most emotionless and serious they'd seen thus far. "Is that seven staff members must give up their teaching positions at Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for the continued reviews! I do appreciate it, it makes me happy to know people are reading my stuff!! Enjoy Part 3 of at least 5!

Chapter Three:

There was no sleep for almost anyone in the castle that night. The Professors, faced with the prospect of losing their jobs, were terrified for their futures, and indignant that a price such as that could have even been offered. The stunned silence that had followed Yuko's words soon gave in to protests and cries of insanity, but Yuko would not be silenced. She said that only the willing resignation of seven staff members would be enough for the price of the wish.

When the suns rays finally shown over the mountains around the castle, an eerie, red glow in the sky, Professor McGonagall rolled out of the bed she'd spent the night tossing and turning in and silently dressed. She'd instructed the staff to meet at seven o'clock sharp so that they had some time to discuss amongst themselves who would be giving up their positions before they met with Yuko.

So many things were spinning around in her head. She understood why the price would work; the rumors of the brand of magic used by the Dimensional Witch were well known to Minerva, although she hardly ever considered them as fact before the previous day. Many of the staff either could not, or simply would not, ever be able to fully comprehend it, and she dreaded having to force some people from their jobs in order to satisfy the wish.

It took until almost seven thirty for everyone to reach the staff room. Only Trelawney and Firenze seemed to have had a full night's sleep; everyone else looked downright miserable. This misery translated into their voice as soon as the discussion was opened. It was much of the same as the night before: complaints about the ridiculous request, sob stories about why they simply couldn't be let go, and skeptics of Yuko's powers. After a few moments, however, Professor Flitwick raised a very valid, and concerning, argument.

"I'm no expert on this Dimensional Witch's magic," he said, frowning. "However, it sounds as though the price will only work if someone willingly gives up their job. Sacking, if my understanding is correct, would nullify the effects."

McGonagall sighed inwardly, wishing she'd been the only one to think of that scenario. Once this point was raised, a small panic rose within her fellow staff. If nobody consented to give up their jobs, they were stuck and could never solve the problem. McGonagall raised her hand for silence, barely receiving it, when she spoke next.

"We know some of you are near retirement already. Is there anyone who would willingly give up their position?" asked McGonagall. "Pomona, didn't you say you were planning to retire shortly?"

"Yes," Sprout replied, uneasily. "But only after Longbottom has finished his apprenticeship, and he's got a good four years left before that happens. I don't think I would feel comfortable leaving the program into anyone else's hands in the interm…"

"Minerva," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "I had planned to stay another year or so until we found a replacement for me as well, but, if the time comes, I will be happy to sacrifice my job…"

"Which gives us two in a worst-case-scenario basis," commented McGonagall, dryly. "I take it nobody else has any desire to retire?"

Uneasy looks around the table was all the answer she needed. Dejected, McGonagall sat down and rubbed her temples. A few moments of silence followed, but soon a small uproar started as some staff began to question why certain members were necessary. Filch, Firenze, Trelawney, and even Hagrid were among the most-suggested for retirement, which each vehemently refusing such suggestions. After a few minutes of this, McGonagall finally called for silence, declaring that she needed some space to think about what their next move would be. She was barely heeded, and she left the Staff Room in a huff.

As was her usual custom for particularly stressful days, Professor McGonagall found herself on the spiral staircase, heading up to the Headmaster's office. Sanctuary from the perils of the castle always relieved whatever stress she had. Besides, it was a chance to gain some wisdom.

She entered and immediately went to Dumbledore's portrait. He was conversing animatedly (borderline heatedly, really) with Phineas Nigellus, and she waited patiently while they finished their little tiff and Phineas stalked back to his own frame and out of sight. Dumbledore smiled at her while Minerva, with no prompting, launched into the story of Yuko and everything she'd said.

"So none of the staff are willing to give their livelihoods up for the cause, huh?" Dumbledore said, smiling sadly.

"No, and I can't say that I blame them… I'm not exactly jumping at the opportunity myself…" McGonagall said, sighing. "Albus, I don't know what to do. If we don't get enough people to give up their jobs willingly, I doubt this Witch's curse will work…"

"And is that the only option?" asked Dumbledore.

"I… yes, I think so," said McGonagall. "She said that was the price for removing the curse. She wouldn't budge from it yesterday…"

"Ask her if there are other equal options," said Dumbledore. "She says the price must be equal to the service, and I'm almost positive that there are other things in this world equal to that sacrifice."

"For all of our sakes, I hope you're right," said McGonagall, sighing. "But what else could we offer her? She already rejected gold, so perhaps some knick-knacks around the castle? Do you think she'd accept Peeves as a down payment?"

"I'm afraid not," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "Not if she's the same way I knew her in life…"

McGonagall thought for a few moments in the near silence of the room. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, would have been a good gift but the bird hadn't been seen since his death. Many of the objects around the room were nice, perhaps something Yuko would be interested in. She thought of the treasures of the castle; granted, most had been destroyed by that horrible Crabbe in the Battle for Hogwarts, but perhaps some of those things remained hidden…

The other nagging thought that entered her mind was the knowledge that, on some plane, Lord Voldemort still existed. Even though Yuko had said that there was no way he could ever reach them, she remained unconvinced. The horrors of the night of Voldemort's defeat, the dead and wounded students especially, weighed heavily on the mind of Minerva, and she still had nightmares about some of the students she couldn't save. If only Voldemort was destroyed…

She stood up quickly. That's it! If Voldemort's remaining soul could be fully destroyed then perhaps all of this would end and the spell would dissipate! It just required the Witch to travel to that plane and destroy whatever remained of him. Fueled by her excitement at finding an answer to this, McGonagall bolted for the door, screaming a thank-you over her shoulder at Dumbledore, hurrying back to the Staff office to announce her new idea before Yuko arrived.

But, when she arrived, she found the room silent, an uncomfortable silence hanging over the air. Seated in her spot at the head of the table was Yuko, who was allowing the twitchy house elf Winky to pour her a glass of firewhiskey. The trembling elf, looking dizzy and tempted at the fumes of the alcohol, muttered something to her, which Yuko calmly took her face in her long, thin fingers and muttered something, causing Winky to gasp and disappear with a clap.

"Good morning, Minerva," she said, brightly but seriously. "I was hoping you'd return soon. I feel as though my presence may make some of your staff uncomfortable."

_That's an understatement_, thought McGonagall as she walked to take an open chair next to Yuko. Everyone glanced at her as she walked, their eyes wide with discomfort. She sighed and sat next to Yuko, who calmly sipped the firewhiskey and waited someone to speak. After yet another two minutes of uncomfortable silence, McGonagall finally spoke.

"We wanted to speak with you about the price you gave us yesterday," said McGonagall.

"Of course," said Yuko, setting the emptied cup down, back into all-business mode. "Have you decided which seven of you will retire?"  
"That price is unreasonable and we cannot meet its requirements," said Professor McGonagall while some of the staff nodded. "We cannot afford to release our staff and find replacements for them. The loss of educational integrity would be too great and—"

"Of course," said Yuko, waving her hand as though swatting a fly. "Which, judging by your tone, leads me to believe you have an alternative you wish to discuss?"

"Are there any other prices we could pay?" asked McGonagall.

"This would be the easiest by far to do, as well as the quickest," said Yuko, waving her hand in the swatting fashion again, a look of boredom creeping onto her face.

"Well, then," said McGonagall, her anger rising. "In that case, how about we destroy You-Kno… Voldemort, once and for all? You said he's on a separate plane and if your powers are as great as you say, surely you could—"

"I will not do that," said Yuko, her voice immediately dropping the boredom.

"So your powers are a lie then!" snarled a very fed-up Madam Pince. "It's fine when we have to sacrifice ourselves, but when we ask a little from you, _heavens_--!"

"It is not a question of whether or not I can reach that plane. I most certainly can," said Yuko, coldly. "What I will not do, however, is take the life or soul of another."

Silence followed this announcement. Everyone showed signs of anger now, knowing that this other option existed but that Yuko was flatly refusing to do anything about it. McGonagall, feeling a vein throbbing in her head, and it was all she could do to keep her voice even.

"Why not?" asked McGonagall, calmly.

"The burdens one takes on when one takes the life of another are far too great. Therefore, I will never fulfill a wish where the price, or duty, involves the taking of someone's life or soul," replied Yuko, her face hard and emotionless.

"But he has killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people!" cried Professor Sinistra.

"And you've seen what happened to his soul because of it. I will not destroy Lord Voldemort," said Yuko, firmly, and thus ending discussion on that topic.

They were back to their stalemate, and many of the staff showed signs of deep irritation at this point. Yuko, however, relaxed her face and posture, clearly waiting for them to make the next move. McGonagall did a quick survey of the faces of her co-workers, each clouded with a mixture of anger, confusion, and distress. They were back at square one, and with their options depleted, they were at the mercy of the Dimensional Witch.

"Alright," said McGonagall in a very low, calm voice. "We will not ask you to kill him for us. But we cannot pay the seven retirement price either. What other options do we have?"

The staff hung onto the silence from Yuko, whose gaze dropped to the table as she pondered the situation, weighing the options and consequences of her price. However, she already had a few things in mind because she had figured the staff would react in this way. After about half a minute of thinking, she looked up at the staff.

"As I said, having seven of you give up your jobs would have been the easiest way for this to work," she said. "However, I do have an alternative that will have to come in three parts. Two of these parts are within my power to take. The third will have to come from an outside source."

"What outside source would this be?" asked McGonagall, wearily realizing that her vacation would be put off even longer now.

"The prices are as follows," Yuko said, ignoring McGonagall completely. "A portrait from within this castle, a stone from the surrounding grounds, and a name."

The usual silence followed this new demand. The portrait and stone made sense, but the name? How was that going to work? Half of the staff, exasperated, leaned back in their chairs and put their faces into their hands. The other half merely pondered exactly what the prices would be. Yuko waited for them to respond, idly twirling her wand in her hands. As the unofficial voice of the school, it was McGonagall who spoke up first.

"Well that does seem to be a rather lesser price than having seven of us lose our jobs entirely," said McGonagall. "I think we'll accept that. However, we do need to know, as I believe I just asked you, _what is the outside source you need_?"

"You know him as the Boy Who Lived," Yuko replied, immediately. "The third price can only be paid by Harry Potter."

"Potter, you say?" asked Slughorn. "Why he's just returned from a stint in Auror Training, surely he'll want to stay with his—"

"I don't believe I forbade fellow travelers," said Yuko, with a smile. "Have him bring everyone back to Hogwarts for a little visit. If you want. I'll be waiting."

"Wait, then, is that it? We just need to give you a stone from the grounds, one of the paintings, and Harry Potter?" asked an excited Professor Priduex, the Muggle Studies professor anxious to get home and see his grandchildren.

"Those of you who feel detached from this situation, with your jobs safe, are no longer required," said Yuko, with a grin. "If it be the wish of your acting Headmistress wants, she can finally let you leave."

"Yes, any of you who want to can now depart. See you for the interviews later in the summer; an owl will be sent," said a tight-lipped McGongall, unhappy at being painted as the bad guy by Yuko's words.

Most of the staff basically bolted for the door. Sprout, Sinistra, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Slughorn were the only ones to remain after the exodus, as well as Trelawney, who was excitedly yapping away with Yuko about the finer points of a recent Astrologist's prediction of an increase in Tidal Waves in the Pacific. McGonagall, irritated, went to the Owlery to send Harry Potter an owl, choosing the second-fasted of the lot since the first one never returned from the flight to Yuko's. She bitterly wondered whether she'd kept the animal as payment for even responding to the call.

Later that afternoon, after a solitary dinner and a calming book, McGonagall headed out for a stroll around the lake. Although she'd been without the cane for five years, the damage to her body from Umbridge's Stunners had been enormous, and she still needed to make sure to exercise regularly to help her weary bones and muscles heal. She walked past Dumbledore's tomb and the Memorial to the combatants who died at the Battle for Hogwarts, muttering silent wishes for peace of the departed souls.

As she got closer to the bank, she caught sight of a figure standing on the bank, apparently conversing with the Giant Squid. McGonagall sighed inwardly, her spark of irritation returning. It seemed as though her nighttime walk was going to be interrupted by their guest as well. She got closer and saw Yuko reaching out her hand to the squid, a bright light encased in its tentacles. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but when the light touched Yuko's hand, the mysterious symbol with the Astrological signs appeared below her and Yuko was surrounded by a bright light. She then looked to the Forbidden Forest and McGonagall was worried about the fresh smile upon her face.

"What was that you just did to the Squid?" asked McGonagall, reaching Yuko, who turned with the usual smile.

"Just received word as to where I could find my payment for your problem," said Yuko, smiling. "Of course, I paid a proper price for this information."

"Which would be…?" asked McGonagall.

"The promise of Hogwarts to feed him freshwater fish on a daily basis. And I think that house elf, Winky, would be a good choice," said Yuko, an antagonizing grin plastered onto her face.

"What?!" cried McGonagall. "That is going to eat into our budget, first of all, and second, that House Elf can barely stand up straight, let alone navigate a boat with thirty pounds of fresh fish to the Squid!"

"See to it that she does it, however," said Yuko, turning and walking toward the forest. "It will be for the best of both of them."

"And just where do you think you're going?" demanded McGonagall. "That forest is dangerous! It's not safe for you to—"

"If it's so dangerous, then, would you care to join me?" asked Yuko, smiling. "After all, I'd feel ever so safe having a powerful, talented witch such as yourself as my guard."

McGonagall felt a vein in her temple twitching at the sarcastic comment, but merely grunted in response and followed her into the forest. A few feet in, Yuko stopped and removed a handkerchief from one of the pockets on her robe. She folded it a few times and muttered some incantation in Japanese. The handkerchief morphed slowly into a bird and took to the skies, flying ahead of them.

"I thought you said it was on the castle grounds. And you never did say which rock you needed, there are plenty out there…" said a nervous McGonagall a few minutes into their walk.

"I apologize for that misunderstanding. My information, it would seem, was faulty," said Yuko as she easily stepped over the roots and branches in their path. "The Squid, however, is quite a remarkable magical being. He's in-tune with all of the surrounding nature, Minerva, and I don't think any of you are aware of this."

"Well… I mean…" said Minerva, stammering for words. "It's not like we can communicate with him. He usually just keeps the lake free of dangerous animals and the like…"

"And he knew precisely where the Resurrection Stone was," said Yuko.

McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks at that. The Deathly Hallow Resurrection Stone? The mythical stone said to allow the dead to be brought back to life? How could that possibly have ended up in the Forbidden Forest, especially so close to the school? She had no time to ask, however, as Yuko picked up the pace after her bird-kerchief. It wasn't long before they came to a clearing, a trail stamped flat by the feet of the centaur that lived in the forest. The handkerchief resumed its usual form and fell to the ground, and Yuko grinned.

"We're here," she said. "And here, Minerva, is a place not too far from where a great evil took place five years ago."

"You mean… this is where Lord V-Voldemort and his followers stood?" asked Minerva, glancing fearfully around at the trees.

"The very same," said Yuko, watching the ground carefully. "You know, Minerva, I'm more connected to the things that happened in the UK than you'd believe. A young girl fleeing the Death Eaters took refuge in my shop for a few months while trying to avoid her father and brother, both Death Eaters, until the time came when she had to face them."

"What became of her?" asked Minervia, lighting he wand and helping search along the ground, unsurely.

"I do not know. She has not contacted me since that day. She may have fallen," said Yuko.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said McGonagall, thinking of the many who died at Hogwarts. Then, she changed the subject. "Where is it, exactly?"

"In this vicinity…" Yuko said, vaguely running her wand through the dirt. "It should react fairly strongly when my wand gets close enough to it…"

As she traced a patter into the ground, a light shot beneath it, sparks of electricity below the foliage and dirt of the forest's floor. A single spot lit up brighter than the others, radiating light waves of its own. Yuko stooped down and picked up the stone, smiling.

"Found you," she said, brushing the dirt off and pocketing the still faintly-glowing stone.

"That's the Resurrection stone!" McGonagall exclaimed, obviously. "I always thought it was a myth…"

"Of course. Most humans believe anything that is out of ordinary explanation is nothing more than a myth," said Yuko, starring up at the darkening sky. "It's truly amazing how little humans can simply have faith in. Especially wizards and witches…"

"Yes, but—" McGonagall began, but she was cut off by the sound of twigs snapping. She and Yuko whirled around and saw that they were surrounded by a large clan of centaurs. And they didn't look happy.

"Why have you trespassed onto our holy ground?!" demaned one, a bow aimed directly at their heads.

"We were simply retrieving this stone," said Yuko, holding the Resurrection Stone up. "We meant no harm, of course."

"We have told you time and time again not to trespass onto our land. You, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School, are well-aware of our beliefs and requests! Yet you flounder them time and time again!" shouted one, a young brave.

"No! It's not what you think, we didn't—" McGonagall exclaimed, but was silenced when all of the centaurs raised their bows.

"We warned you what happened to the next person to disturb our grounds!" roared the centaur she didn't recognize. "We have suffered from mankind's infractions long enough! This injustice will not stand!"

As Minerva opened her mouth to protest, he released his arrow. She felt as though time slowed down as the arrow shot through the air, spinning directly for Yuko's head. Professor McGonagall tried to quickly formulate a spell in her head, but it was too late: the other centaurs released their arrows, and she felt her legs give out below her, her fear paralyzing her as she fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

It may be a couple weeks before the next chapter gets posted seeing as it's the end of the semester and all. But regardless, it will continue!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hi again all! Thanks for the patience, I hope it's worth the wait. I've got a lot of people following/reviewing/favoriting this story, so I think there's a lot of pressure on me to make it good. Here's hoping it lives up to your expectations! I think Chapter Five will be the end, but we'll see!**

Chapter Four:

McGonagall realized quickly that a silence had fallen around her. She glanced up and couldn't help but utter another gasp; a shining barrier surrounded them, and she saw the arrows suspended in front of them. The centaurs, as well, stood in frozen terror. Yuko, her arm raised calmly and her wand glowing the same color as the barrier, allowed a couple of seconds of silence for everything to sink in.

"You who call this your holy ground should know, then, that I have done you a favor by coming here and removing this stone," said Yuko, the slightest trace of haughty in her voice. "The fact that this went unnoticed tells me that you are not a leader of any sort for your clan, which, if I'm not mistaken, means you have no right to allow an attack on any human, even one that, as you put it, 'trespasses' on your land."

The centaur's face contorted in rage and his face reddened, but it was obvious that Yuko's words were correct. A few of the mini-war party glanced around, uncomfortable that a human was aware of the inner workings of the centaurs. Yuko allowed a small smile as she held up the Resurrection stone in her free hand, levitating it a few inches.

"This stone, as well as the ground, was tainted with the blood of innocents," she said. "Years ago, when the Dark Lord the humans feared the most fell in these very lands, when the defenders, and even some of your own kin, were killed, and when The Boy Who Lived sacrificed himself for the world… all of these lead to a terrible taint upon this ground."

"She speaks the truth…" one centaur muttered tentatively, wincing as the leader and some of the others turned their furious gazes on him. "Our spiritual leaders performed multiple rituals to cleanse the land, but nothing was ever truly effective…"

"And to those of you who watched from a distance saw me performing the ritual a few minutes ago: clearly none of you are experienced in the art of purifications or you, too, would have realized my intent was to both locate this stone and purify the land," Yuko said, glaring past the arrows that still hovered frozen in front of her. "Return here later with your true leaders and they will confirm that this holy land will once more blossom and prosper."

The centaurs shifted uncomfortably, most lowering their bows and some stomping their hooves. The one who had spoken up in defense of Yuko bowed to her slightly and turned, walking away. The others seemed to realize that the game was up and they had been incorrect, remorseful expressions on their faces.

"Now then," said Yuko, smiling. "Payment. These arrows you have provided us will do nicely. Minerva, if you would collect these…"

"Why our arrows?" demanded the leader as Professor McGonagall quickly snatched them out of the air. "Humans are not fit to possess virgin arrows of centaurs—"

"A dozen centaur arrows are enough payment for me for the purification of your holy ground," said Yuko. "And the others will function as payment for the stress and terror you caused poor Professor McGonagall here. Of course, the alternative is that I come to your homes and speak with your clan leaders—"

The centaurs showed signs of panic at this suggestion, a few even rearing up or making terrified noises. The leader, his jaw clenched in anger, glared at the calmly-smiling Yuko, but after a tense couple of seconds he merely snorted, turned, and lead the party away. Yuko smiled and, once they were out of sight, allowed the barrier to disappear. She placed her wand and the stone into her pocket and also turned, heading back for the edge of the forest and Hogwarts castle. McGonagall followed after her, her arms full of the centaur arrows.

"You did quite well back there," said Yuko, although her voice held the smallest traces of patronization, and McGonagall did not appreciate it.

"Yes, well, I can honestly say the centaurs and I have never gotten along, it was only Albus who was able to ever have meaningful talks with them," replied the Headmistress. "I'd rather have nothing to do with them myself. A few years ago we almost had a staff member murdered by the centaurs, although frankly I wish they'd…"

Her voice trailed off, remembering Yuko's words about murder and wondering whether wishing harm on others would cause her to pay a price. Yuko said nothing, idly removing the Resurrection stone to examine it. They passed through the rest of the forest in relative silence, until they finally reached the edge of the grounds.

"I will depart from you here, Minerva," said Yuko, taking a dozen centaur arrows from her. "I've always wanted to visit the historical village of Hogsmeade, especially the tavern run by the beautiful and talented Madam Rosmerta."

"And what am I to do with these arrows?" asked McGonagall, still carrying a fair few.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," said Yuko as she walked towards the gates. "Sell them, if you'd like. They'll fetch a hefty price on various markets and fix some of the budget issues you're always complaining about. Or you could research their more potent magical properties and see if that's of any use to you. Whichever!"

Yuko chuckled as she walked away, her mind intently focused on some good liquor. McGonagall sighed, exasperated, and heading back to the castle while examining the arrows and wondering what exactly she could do with them.

King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4. 

"This is quite exciting, isn't it?" Hermione Granger said, as she, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna broke through the barrier. "It's almost like we're going back for another year."

Harry and Ron glanced up and down the deserted platform. They couldn't have disagreed more; trips to Hogwarts were never as smooth and peaceful as this one. The lack of flying cars, Dementors, or annoying Slytherins was actually a bit disappointing, almost boring. Ginny and Luna were already boarding one of the carriages near the front of the train, so the three headed on after them.

"It's nice of them to give us a ride on the train out there, though," said Ron, settling in to one of the nicest cars, usually reserved for prefects. "Even if it does take a few hours longer than it should."

"It's nice of McGonagall to invite us all out like this," said Luna, vaguely. "It'll be nice to see Professor Trelawney again."

"Er… right," said Hermione, obviously not in the same mindset. "I do hope Madam Pince is around, though, I wanted to do some research on—"

"No. No, Hermione, you are forbidden to speak of anything involving work, on this train," said Ron, covering her mouth in a teasing fashion as he put his other arm around her. She jabbed him hard in the ribs with her wand and he let out a yelp.

"Why a sudden trip, though?" asked Ginny, curiously, as the train left King's Cross. "It seems bizarre that we'd be called out after the students and staff have left…"

"She was a bit vague," said Harry, pulling out the letter from within his robe pocket. "Uh… _required mediation in negotiations with an impartial auditor for the removal of some objects at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_."

"Mediation seems like it would be more up Hermione's ally," said Ginny as she rested her head comfortably on Harry's shoulder, her voice thoughtful. "I wonder if it has something to do with stuff Dumbledore left you?"

"Nah," said Harry. "He would have given it to us back when he gave us the rest of the stuff…"

"I'll bet the Witch of Dimensions wants to see you," said Luna, with a smile.

"The what?" asked Ron as Hermione resisted an eye roll. She had gotten much better at putting up with Luna in previous years, but some things were a little too bizarre, even for her.

"A specialized woman from Japan who can open paths to other dimensions and grants wishes for the correct price," replied Luna, enthusiastically. "She's rumored to have entered Hogwarts a couple of days ago, trying to remove a dark curse hidden there."

"And where did you hear that from?" asked Hermione, her voice betraying her disbelief.

"One of Dad's star undercover reporters heard it from Hagrid the other night in the Three Broomsticks," said Luna, matter-of-factly. "He was ranting about it in a drunken haze."

"Sounds like Hagrid alright," chuckled Harry. "Always saying the wrong things to the wrong people before he realizes he shouldn't…"

Of course, that followed with some of the stories and memories of things he shouldn't have told them while he was at Hogwarts, which segued into an early afternoon of memories on their favorite times and worst experiences of Hogwarts. The conversations lasted most of the train ride, covering their eight total years of schooling at Hogwarts, including their comparatively calm "Seventh" year, which was only interrupted by reporters and construction work.

When the train at last pulled into Hogsmeade station in mid-afternoon, the castle stood before them on the hill, as beautiful as it always had been. Harry hadn't been back in almost two years; his Auror work had taken him around the world in some cases. Hermione had made the trip the previous year for research purposes, Luna made sporadic visits to visit Trelawney, and Ron and Ginny, as well as the rest of their family, made yearly pilgrimages to the memorial for Fred.

"They've done a bang up job of fixing the Astronomy Tower," said Ron, marveling at it. "I remember it basically collapsed after the battle…"

"And that huge hole in the wall that used to be on the seventh floor, remember that?" asked Ginny, smiling sadly. "That curse resisted every urge to fix it until Hermione figured out how to dispel it."

"Anyone could have figured it out if they'd read _Arcane Constructs: Volume XXXIV_," replied Hermione in faux-modesty. "A few simple charms and a complex incantation as all it took."

"Did you guys bring any flowers for the memorial?" asked Luna, producing a couple of lethal-looking beauties from her bag.

They shook their heads and made a quick diversion into one of the newer shops in Hogsmeade. The already-famous village had become even more renown in recent years, and its little economy was booming. They passed by various acquaintances and former classmates on the busy streets, stopping only for brief chats as the residents returned home for their dinners. They reached _Flora's Fabulous Flora_ with only minutes till close, although she was more than happy to give her time to the famous Harry Potter.

As the sun began to set, the five marched up the hill towards the castle, pausing to place their flowers on the Grave of Dumbledore and the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial. The area was crowded with plants, trinkets, and cards, the anniversaries of both events having occurred only weeks previous. A solemn couple of minutes later, they finished their trek into the silent halls of Hogwarts, passing the enormous pendulum from the clock and standing before the Great Hall once more.

"Oh, Potter, you're here," came a familiar, crisp voice from the stairs.

Harry and company turned to see Professor McGonagall descending quickly towards them, her expression that of tired relief. She greeted them as warmly as her demeanor allowed her, and a few minutes of small talk followed as she lead them into the Great Hall, where only a few places were set for the evening meal.

"You look exhausted, Professor," pointed out Luna, brightly.

"I am, my dear," said Professor McGonagall with a heavy sigh. "The Library is a very difficult place to navigate without dear Madam Pince to assist me…

"Seems as though you're out of luck, Hermione," said Harry with a grin while Ron and Ginny snickered. Hermione attempted to hide her look of disappointment and failed miserably as the food magically appeared before them.

"Are any of the other Professors here?" asked Ginny through mouthfuls of food.

"Most have left for the time being," replied McGonagall, carefully wiping her mouth off before she spoke. "But some of the core staff have remained behind, including some of your favorites. Hagrid will be thrilled to see you all and, yes, Luna, Sybill remains with us yet again."

Luna clapped her hands delightedly and returned to her meal (she had recently started eating her desert first, but had already progressed backward to soup). The others ate quickly, hoping to get a chance to visit Hagrid before it got too dark. Professor McGonagall explained the sleeping arrangements, stating that they were allowed to stay in Gryffindor for the night, and Luna had the option of either Gryffindor or her own room.

"I'd rather stay with Ginny and Hermione if that's alright with you," she said at the suggestion. "It would be rather fun to have a sleepover!"  
Hermione nearly fell off her bench when she'd said that, although Ginny seemed genuinely excited about that. Ron and Harry had another laugh at her expense and they headed for Hagrid's Hut. Unfortunately, a sign on the door told them that they'd narrowly missed him and that he was treating the esteemed guest of the school to butterbeers down at the Hog's Head for the night. Pitying the poor guest, they returned to the castle and ambled about the various floors, reliving some of their favorite spots and memories, before retiring for the night.

The next day dawned warm but cloudy, and the darkened storm clouds in the distance weren't looking promising. Harry and Ron, having stayed up late into the night talking, met Hermione in the Common Room and went towards the Great Hall together. She didn't seem like she'd gotten a lot of sleep, either.

"Luna, of course, told about a million and a half tall tales about Hogwarts last night," said Hermione, practically using Ron for support. "I only called her out on something once, and that's because it was a blatant contradiction to one of the finer points of _Hogwart: A History_, but I think I did very well in ignoring her outlandish claims."

"How did Ginny take it?" asked Harry, glancing back to the Fat Lady, who waved jollily after them.

"Oh, her usual self. Patient, understanding, occasionally excited when she recognized something Fred or George had also mentioned…" Hermione said, sleepily. "I do hope we can finish our business here today so I can leave. I'm not sure another night with Loony—er, Luna… will end well…"

After a quick brunch in the Great Hall, they ran into Professor McGonagall, who was still cradling a few heavy texts. She told them to meet her in the staffroom in about an hour as they had to discuss things with their impartial auditor. As she stumbled away, Hermione dashed off to help her with her books, and Ron decided he had better go get his sister and Luna up so that they could meet with them. Harry nodded and then walked off, heading for the Headmaster's Office. Unfortunately, he was unable to enter, and no amount of polite requesting or death threating would make the door budge. He sighed heavily and began to aimlessly wander the halls; he had really wanted to speak with Dumbledore's portrait.

After about fifteen minutes of being lost in his thoughts, he found himself standing at the stairs that lead out to Herbology. He saw Professor Sprout standing in front of Greenhouse Four with a tall, mysterious woman wearing a huge, black-and-silver robe, apparently discussing something about the Greenhouses. The woman held a small potted plant in her hand and gave it to Professor Sprout, although Harry was slightly too far away to hear what was going on. Professor Sprout seemed reluctant at first, but finally consented, nodding and heading back into the Greenhouse. The mysterious woman smiled after her in a way that unsettled Harry slightly; was she the auditor?

The woman immediately turned her gaze on Harry and her smile slowly faded as she examined his face, her eyes going straight to the scar Harry tried to keep hidden behind his bangs. She smiled and ascended the stairs, and Harry felt a momentary urge to turn and run. Instead, he waited for the woman to come to him as rain slowly began to fall behind her. A rumble of thunder in the distance and the echo of her heels on the stone floor were the only sounds that broke their silence. Harry gulped as the witch stopped and fixed him with a look that made his insides shiver.

"Your name?" she asked him.

"Uh… H-Harry Potter," he replied, nodding his head in respect. "And you?"

"You may call me Yuko Ichihara, or just Yuko," she said. "I was supposed to meet you with Minerva and the others in about an hour, but clearly that wasn't meant to be. Come, we have things to discuss."

A bewildered Boy Who Lived followed Yuko down the halls as she lead him to an empty classroom, one that he vaguely recalled as being the room for younger-level Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. It was bare now, and Yuko conjured up two chairs with her wand, a slender one made of a wood Harry couldn't recognize, even after being drilled about wand-wood identification in his training.

"Um… if you don't mind, Yuko, why have you brought me here? Who are you?" he asked.

"I go by many titles," she replied, smiling. "The only one that should matter to you is the one dear Minerva so nicely coined for me: independent auditor."

"I figured as much," said Harry, taking the seat next to her. "McGonagall said you wanted to discuss something about a… payment or some removal of something…"

"Yes. Harry," she said, smiling. "But there's no need to rush into that. We've got plenty of time before Minerva expects us and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we're a few minutes late."

_Are we talking about the same Minerva?_ Harry wondered, thinking of all the times he had been chastised for being late in his years of schooling. Yuko snapped her fingers and almost immediately, with a loud crack, a house elf appeared. Harry gasped, recognizing Winky almost immediately. She looked a fair bit less twitchy than he'd remembered, though still shook slightly as Yuko ordered two goblets and an a few bottles of liquor. She disappeared and, presumably, got to work on filling the order, while Yuko began to talk with Harry.

"Harry Potter… The Boy Who Lived. Your fame extends past the United Kingdom to even the Far East," she said, an odd smile seemingly frozen on her face. "You've had quite a fate dealt to you, have you not?"

"I suppose…" said Harry, a bit unsure and unwilling to discuss his past with a perfect stranger. "Of course the Daily Prophet and all those other papers have speculated on that for years…"

"Yes, they have," said Yuko, nodding in agreement. "While your position as the Boy Who Lived has caused you much anguish, much pain and loss, it was all inevitable. It was something that had to happen, something that you were destined for. And that destiny isn't quite over yet."

"Oh?" said Harry, feeling a stirring of irritation in his body. "And just what makes you say that?"

"Because there is something you have that I need, that Hogwarts itself needs," said Yuko, her voice becoming slightly more serious. "It's a decision you're going to have to make, and it will cost either yourself or Hogwarts a heavy price."

Harry's heart began to beat faster and he felt his adrenaline start pumping. This woman, he figured, may be dangerous after all. He could sense she was a powerful being, and she seemed to be sidestepping her real desires, hiding her true motives, perhaps trying to distract him. His Auror training kicked in and he faked a natural fidget in his seat, his hand drifting casually toward the pocket of his robes where his wand waited.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Yuko, smirking. "Hogwarts just finished rebuilding and if you were to duel with me, I assure you, this castle would suffer its share of destruction."

Harry flung out of his seat and pointed his wand directly at Yuko's face. She met it with an amused smile as another crack signaled Winky's return. The scene was frozen in a very awkward state: Harry, standing and breathing heavily with his wand pointed at Yuko's forehead, her smiling at the house elf with her head playfully sitting on her hand, and Winky, confused and frightened by the situation, pouring both of them some firewhiskey as her little arms trembled from fear and the weight of the container. At a nod from Yuko, she disappeared again, but the moment was enough to let Harry calm down. He lowered his wand, though didn't pocket it yet.

"Who are you really?" he asked, his anger still pulsating through his body. "You talk of fate and destiny… are you a Seer like Trelawney?"

"A Seer, yes, of sorts," said Yuko. "Like Trelawney? I should think not… although we share a love for fine alcohol."

She took a mighty swig of her firewhiskey and exhaled with a groan of enjoyment. Harry, completely bemused by Yuko's antics, found himself sitting again, sipping at his own cup after detecting no poisons in it. The seconds ticked by as Yuko finished her cup and poured another, holding it in her hand as she turned herself to face Harry directly.

"Now… to business then. You are aware, of course, that the Dark Lord Voldemort placed a curse on Hogwarts when he was denied the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts almost a generation and a half ago, correct?" asked Yuko.

"Yeah… Dumbledore spoke of that…" confirmed Harry. "Said something about how after the last one they couldn't keep a staff member for more than a couple of terms…"

"That's correct. The curse Voldemort placed on this school was powerful to begin with, however with the creation of his Horcruxes, the curse became fragmented as well, and mutated—" Yuko started to explain.

"Hold on!" Harry exclaimed. "How did you know about Horcruxes? Those are supposed to be secret from—"

"As I have said to everyone else in this castle," Yuko began with a grin. "My line of work has made me privy to innumerable facts and memories you could only dream of. Horcruxes, while disturbing, are far from the strangest or most unique bit of information I've got in my own mind."

Harry accepted that and Yuko continued on with the explanation of Voldemort's curse and its grip on the school. While she was at it, she also updated him on the situation with the price and payments, about how nobody at Hogwarts was willing to give up their livelihood for the school, and how she'd received one of the three bits of payment she needed from the grounds. Harry kept silent through it all, trying not to get lost in the whirl of information. Finally, once Yuko had downed two further cups of firewhiskey and he had refilled his own, he spoke.

"So… you require a price from me, then?" he asked. "What could I give you? I'm not very rich…"

"Money is not the correct payment," said Yuko, shaking her head. "No amount of money could cover what needs to be done here. To remove this malignant curse requires a different type of payment, one that only you are able to provide."

"What is it?" asked Harry, persistent on getting to the point of the problem.

"A name," she said, simply and mysteriously.

"… A… name…?" Harry asked, let down at the seemingly anti-climactic answer.

"Yes. I will take the name of the one who brought you to your destiny, the one who caused you so much anguish over the first twenty years of your existence," she said, nodding. "The name Lord Voldemort. That is the price you must pay."

"I don't think I fully understand, but sure, go ahead and have it," said Harry, shrugging. "I don't like thinking about it anyway."

"You shouldn't agree to anything so quickly," cautioned Yuko. "Let me explain the exact consequences of your price before you up and agree to it so quickly."

"Alright, sure, but I don't fully understand how the name thing is gonna change anything. Or why I'm the one to pay it," said Harry.

"Names are so much more powerful than anyone ever realizes," Yuko said, sighing. "Yet they so freely give them away. With a name, one has complete control over that person, and can, with the right techniques, alter their very existence or destiny. In this case, by granting me power over the name of Lord Voldemort, I will be able to erase his name from the pages of time."

"You're going to what?" Harry asked, stunned.

"The name Lord Voldemort shall be removed from the minds and pages of those who knew of him," Yuko said. "His genocide will not be forgotten, those memories will be intact. The only thing that will change is nobody will ever be able to give the person who committed those atrocities a name. For much of the population, many of whom still see the name as a Taboo, this will be no change, and he will be known as the Dark Lord and You-Know-Who. Those who once spoke his name as an act of defiance will no longer have the name to remember. Do you understand?"

"I do…" said Harry, a smile on his face. "That's brilliant! Why didn't you come here sooner, we could've taken care of this—"

Yuko suddenly stood and placed her hand on Harry's cheek, leaning in close to him, far closer than his comfort zone allowed. She stared at him, her eyes devoid of any emotion, and Harry immediately fell silent and the uneasy feeling returned to him.

"You fail to understand the consequences even now," said, sadly. "Harry, you have been haunted, have you not, by dreams and terrors in the night of Lord Voldemort, have you not?"

"I… that is, yes, I have," Harry admitted, realizing hiding the truth from her would be too much. Only Ginny knew, and even she didn't realize the truth in the dreams; Harry had said it was visions of those who had died, not Voldemort himself.

"Those are frightening dreams, are they not?" Yuko asked.

"Yes…" said Harry, remembering some of the nights where he woke up screaming, trembling, and, occasionally, in tears.

"Though the fear is strong, that fear has a name," Yuko said. "By allowing me to have this name, those dreams will continue, but the fear will become nameless. You will not remember who it was that scared you so bad, only the strongest emotions of fear you've ever felt will be with you."

"Y-yeah…" said Harry, her hand still on his face. "But it… it can't be all bad, right? I mean, sure it'll still be fearful, and maybe I won't be able to put a name to it, but…"

"This nameless, faceless fear," said Yuko, sadly. "It will be the same as the fear the Dementors cause you when they get too close."

Harry's eyes widened and he felt his insides drop. The proposition from Yuko had gone from a godsend to a further curse upon his life. Though the dreams didn't happen all too often—twice in a fortnight, at most-, those nights were often sleepless and disturbing enough that it could throw off his life for at least the full next day. The thought of replacing that feeling with a that of a Dementor around him was about as uninviting as it got.

"I… is there any way to cancel that… maybe to stop the dreams altogether?" stammered Harry.

"The price for that, I'm afraid, is too great," said Yuko, seeming to sympathize with him, finally removing her hand from his cheek and resuming her seat.

"Why me?" asked Harry. "I mean, why must my price be so great? Voldemort killed more people than just my parents, many who suffered the same traumas I did… could they perhaps share the price…?"

"Unfortunately, this is a price you alone must bear," replied Yuko, shaking her head. "For it was you who took his life. The taking of a life, under any circumstances, has dire ramifications for the one who takes the life. Even if it is a person that anyone could universally agree on was evil."

"But… but I had to…" said Harry, his mind reeling under the stress of his price. "I was the only one who could… the prophecy… Dumbledore…"

"That is correct. The fact that you would have to take the life of Voldemort was your destiny, something that was inevitable," Yuko said.

"Why is my fate so awful, then?" demanded Harry, rage building slowly inside him. "It's not fair!"

"Fairness, good, and evil are just a few of the concepts that are created by humans," said Yuko. "They mean nothing to the force that drives the universe forward. The balance of the universe is the only concern of the force we know as fate, destiny, and inevitability. Having said all of this… are you willing to pay the price?"

Harry stared at the ground for a few long, quiet moments, trying to compose himself. He felt like he didn't really have a choice in the matter, despite Yuko saying that he did. He glanced up and she waited in patient silence for his response. He opened his mouth to ask for alternatives, but somehow realized it was a futile attempt that could cause someone close to him to pay an even worse price. Slowly, his head in his hands, he nodded.

"Very well," said Yuko, placing her arm on his shoulder and bowing her head. "Your price has been accepted. Let us go and meet with Professor McGonagall and the others."

"Can… can I ask a quick favor?" asked Harry.

"What is it?" asked Yuko.

"After the meeting… can I speak with Professor Dumbledore's portrait?" asked Harry.

Yuko smiled and nodded. "I see no problem with that at all. I need to discuss the last bit of my payment with Minerva as it is…"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, getting his emotions back under control. The years free of Voldemort, in addition to his training as an Auror, had made it much easier to control his emotions than any Occlumency lesson ever had. Yuko swept the bottle off the table and, with a flick of her mysterious wand, she vanished the chairs and table as the two set off for the staff room for their meeting with the remaining Hogwarts staff.

**Author's Note**:

Feel free to review, I enjoy feedback on my writing! 'Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. I'm absolutely blown away by how many people like this story! In a good way, of course! But it's really got the pressure on me to come up with a good climactic scene and I really hope I deliver in this chapter. Hopefully I won't take as long to write Chapter Five, and hopefully, for you all who have been waiting for so long, this lives up to your expectations. Please enjoy, as always!**

Chapter Five:

When Harry and Yuko entered the staffroom, there was a sudden hush. Harry noticed his friends avoiding Yuko's gaze while staring at him in a bewildered manner. The only exception was Luna, who looked more excited to see Yuko than any had seen her in a while. She practically shivered with excitement as the two entered and took their seats next to McGonagall. Harry felt Ron twitch uncomfortably from next to him.

"Well, now that all parties are present we can commence the discussion about the removal of—" McGonagall began.

"Unnecessary, Minerva," said Yuko, simply with a wide grin. "Potter has already paid his price. This meeting is no longer needed."

"His price? What are you talking about?" asked Ginny, fearfully.

"I'm giving up Lord Voldemort's name," said Harry, simply. The familiar shudder ran though the others, but he ignored it.

"His… name…?" a perplexed Ron queried.

"What nonsense," sniffed Hermione. "One cannot be in possession of a name. It is intangible and—"

"Believe what you will, Hermione," said Yuko. "I do not have the time to argue with you at this moment. As soon as I receive the final payment I can go through with the request."

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall, eager to be rid of Yuko. "What is the last request?"

"Actually, Professor," interrupted Harry, unsurely. "I was hoping I could visit Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmaster's office as soon as possible…"

"And I would like to speak to Yuko about a few wishes I myself have," said Luna. "Please Professor McGonagall?"

"All right, all right…" said McGonagall, "We will split off here then. Potter, you and whoever else follow me, and I'll take you to the office. The rest of you are free to roam or leave. I will call you back when the time comes to get rid of this blasted curse."

Harry's group left the staff room and headed for the Headmaster's office. Hermione and Ginny muttered darkly about Yuko the entire way, while Ron and McGonagall kept a pained silence on the subject, although the former also kept looking at Harry as though had grown a second head. Harry was silent, still pondering the questions he wanted to ask Dumbledore's portrait. They reached the spiral staircase and ascended to the door, McGonagall knocking politely to warn the portraits inside that they had guests.

When they entered, a pang struck them all. The office had been almost perfectly preserved from Dumbledore's time; McGonagall had refused to change anything when she used it and during the time Snape was Headmaster, things were barely moved around. The stand for Fawkes stood empty next to the desk, the dozens of little silver instruments still lined the tables, and the only new addition they could quickly recognize was the large, gold-encrusted portrait of Dumbledore, who smiled down upon them.

"It's good to see you again, sir," said Harry.

"And you as well, Harry. Minerva has updated me on your progress through Auror training, and congratulations are most certainly in order," replied Dumbledore's portrait, smiling benignly.

"Thank you… um… sir, there's something I wanted to talk to you about…" said Harry, his voice faltering slightly. "It's a bit of a long, confusing story, but there's this strange woman who came to Hogwarts who—"

"Yuko Ichihara," said Dumbledore, nodding. "An old acquaintance of mine. I've always found her to be quite interesting and unique, though she seems to make people around me uncomfortable for some reason…"

"Er… yes, sir," Harry replied as his friends snorted with derisive laughter. "Well, she asked me to pay a price to help save Hogwarts from Voldemort's curse. You know, the one on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position…"

"And have you paid this price?" asked Dumbledore.

"I… yes, I did, but I'm wondering if it's the right thing to do," said Harry, biting his lip. "And I wanted to ask you about it. I had to give up his name, so that nobody would ever remember that the one who caused so much fear, suffering, and strife in the magical world."

"Oh, Yuko…" said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "I would have expected nothing else from her."

"But I don't understand," said Harry. "If we give up his name, we'll be no better than the ones who always referred to him as You-Know-Who, right? It's like you used to say, by not saying his name it made him that much more powerful…"

"When he was alive and still a threat, yes, that would have been the truth," said Dumbledore. "But now it'll have the opposite effect. The Dark Lord who so badly wanted to be known around the world as the leader of the wizarding world will fade into nothing more than a nameless memory. It's the ultimate way for him to lose."

"I… suppose you're right…" said Harry, sighing sadly.

"Don't worry about your fears," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It will be another tough price for you to pay on the road of your destiny, but it'll be one you can overcome. You've faced much worse than that."

"If you say so, sir… you know me…" said Harry, glancing around the office. "Actually… I have another question. Your portrait is the most ornate of all of the portraits…"

"Ah, so you've noticed as well," Dumbledore said, chuckling. "I'm afraid it's a point of contention with numerous other Headmasters and mistresses."

"Well you were easily Hogwarts' best Headmaster," said Ron, earning him stares of hatred from some of the portraits around him. "It's only natural you get the best portrait cover."

"I'd like to examine it closely, if I could?" asked Hermione, taking a few steps forward.

Dumbledore couldn't help but utter another chuckle. "Of course. It's not a breach of privacy for portraits to have their frames examined."

Hermione nodded, her face reddening slightly, and she walked forward to look closely at the frame. Ron, noticing the other portraits, took a few careful, inconspicuous steps towards the desk and Ginny, who was examining Dumbledore's treasures in more detail. Harry, meanwhile, noticed yet another thing about the portraits on the wall. Specifically, one that was missing.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, glancing around. "Where's Snape's portrait?"

A loud silence followed his question. The other portraits, whom had been whispering to each other, had ceased any noise at all and were now focusing directly on either Harry or Dumbledore, waiting for a response.

"Well… Harry…" said Dumbledore, with a sad sigh. "Professor Snape, as is the unfortunate truth, was one of Hogwarts' least popular Headmasters, so, despite my objections, the Board of Directors and the Ministry of Magic felt that any sort of record of Severus' time as Headmaster was best forgotten…"

"That's not right!" cried Harry, making everyone jump.

"I must agree," said Dumbledore, sadly. "But even if the record was more prominently displayed, he did not live long enough in his post to have a portrait of himself drawn up, so—"

"Couldn't they just paint one now, though?" asked Harry, desperately.

"It's not that simple, Harry," said Hermione, carefully running her finger over one of the apparent carvings in the frame. "Wizard portraits of this variety must be completed while the subjects are still alive and able to provide an Essence of themselves for the artist and developer…"

"That… is correct, Miss Granger," said McGonagall, suddenly looking confused and a little distressed.

"Stuff like chocolate frog cards and newspaper pictures don't count, of course," said Hermione. "Sure they move, but they can't speak or truthfully interact with the people looking at them."

"So that means… Snape will not be remembered?"

"Well, not necessarily. Anybody who had him will be sure to remember his teachings," said Hermione, sighing. "What's really odd is that the markings on the frame here look like b-"

"NO!" cried McGonagall suddenly, dashing for the door. Before she could reach it, the door burst open and Yuko stood before them, her wand in her hand and a grim smile on her face.

"Albus. Good to see you again," said Yuko, bowing lightly to his portrait.

"Dear me, is it time already?" he said, smiling, sadly.

"I'm afraid so. Minerva, I've come here to discuss the final payment for your wish," Yuko said, turning her eyes to Professor McGonagall, whose own wand was now in her hand.

"No. Absolutely not," said McGonagall, shaking with rage.

"Professor!" gasped Ginny, moving slowly to her. "What's going on?"  
"Minerva…" Dumbledore said, casting a concerned look on McGonagall.

"I've put up with enough of this woman's ways," shouted McGonagall, furiously. "She has belittled me, sent me on goose chases, made promises to people I could barely keep… enough is _enough_. You will not take Dumbledore's portrait!"

The stunned silence that followed this declaration put every other Yuko-inspired silence to shame. It was only broken by Luna, who breathlessly entered the room after Yuko, cramming something into a bag she had been carrying. She was shocked to see everyone's wands pointing at Yuko, whose face still held the smile that she was becoming quickly hated for.

"Minerva," Yuko said, slowly and coolly. "You have already had two thirds of the price paid for me to get rid of the curse. Why would you stop now?"

"This is the last thing the world has for a connection to Dumbledore," hissed McGonagall. "I will not see you take it from us."

"Yuko," said Harry, his wand arm trembling. "Is there another way? Another price that maybe I can pay to avoid this? We need this portrait, it's Dumbledore's wisdom and thoughts and—"

"It is the only way," said Yuko, firmly. "And, Minerva, I know there is something else on your mind. Why do you think this picture really has such an ornate frame?"

McGonagall's face worked furiously and tears rose to her eyes, but she couldn't make a sound come out. The stand-off continued as Ron and Ginny looked from Yuko to Dumbledore to Harry to McGonagall, and Luna, still shell-shocked with her hand halfway into her bag, blocked the only means of escape.

"Because you were the one who created it," muttered Hermione, quietly.

Everyone turned to Hermione, who had lowered her wand and also had bitter tears in her eyes. Yuko nodded and took a single step toward the portrait, her eyes gazing around the room and taking in all the different portraits, devices, and books sitting in the area.

"You're correct, as always, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, sadly.

"The frame has dozens of ornate, golden butterflies craftily hidden throughout it," explained Hermione. "This looks a lot like gold, but I can tell you that it for sure isn't. Harry can confirm this, just look closely at it and you'll know what I mean."

Harry quickly moved to examine it closely. There was no doubt about it; having been trained to spot fate Galleons, he could quickly see that whatever made up the frame was not solid gold. However, he couldn't identify it and looked up to see Yuko moving slowly towards the picture, everyone's wands trained on her as she did.

"Professor Dumbledore requested it himself before he died," said Yuko, sighing. "When it became apparent that things were going to south for him, he commissioned me to create this portrait of him. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I was unable to do it before his death…"

"… and yet… a portrait of Dumbledore existed. I had never heard of him having a professional portrait such as this one completed… when you brought that up, Hermione, I… I knew the truth…" said McGonagall, tears sliding down her face.

"So, in a way, you already own this portrait, don't you?" asked Luna, softly.

"In one sense, yes," said Yuko. "However, I will not remove it without the permission of Minerva. As property of the castle, she still has the technical ownership of it, and it is her decision whether or not to give it to me."

Everyone's eyes turned to McGonagall, whose face fell. Harry, knowing what that had to feel like, gave her the most sympathetic look he could muster and a small nod. She met his eyes and he could tell that she'd made her decision. With a sigh, she walked forward and carefully removed the picture frame with her wand, levitating it toward Yuko, who gave McGonagall a sympathetic, one-armed hug and lead her toward the door.

"Wait…" said Hermione, suddenly. "Miss Ichihara… Yuko… something's been bothering me about this. You knew this whole time, didn't you, that the staff would reject your offer. You knew this portrait was here. You knew they'd have no choice but to give it up. Why didn't you just tell them right away?"

Yuko turned and to Hermione. "It may have seemed obvious, but I still held out hope that the staff here would be willing to pay with their jobs. Unfortunately, only those who have suffered so greatly at the hands of the Dark Lord are capable of paying such a price. This is the reason I created this portrait with the Essence of Dumbledore, and why it is it he only portrait of its kind."

"But… it's impossible to create a sentient portrait of a wizard who has already died!" Hermione declared.

"Yes… but that doesn't apply to me," said Yuko, smirking and turning toward the door. "Now then… the time has come for us to remove this curse."

The group made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, each quieter than the next. Endless thoughts were flowing through the heads of all the Hogwarts students and staff, each trying to wrap their brains around this turn of events and figure out any alternatives to their situation. Yuko, carefully levitating Dumbledore's portrait above her, kept a respectful silence for her customers, waiting for them to ask any further questions.

"We're here," she finally said, stopping at the door that contained the curse.

McGonagall didn't even bother to call the rest of the staff together for this. As much as she felt dislike towards Yuko, she was right about one thing: she was one of the few staff members who had sacrificed so much for the school, and suffered for it. Of the others, only Hagrid could possibly be equal to her, but if he knew what was going to happen to the sentient portrait of Dumbledore, he'd probably try to break Yuko in half rather than let her take it.

"Before we commence, I must warn you that this ritual is going to be very moving for all of you," said Yuko. "I will need two of you to assist me. But you must be able to be absolutely taciturn. You cannot respond to anything that happens, nor let it bother you. You will see some things that will try your patience and your resolve. You must not falter."

"I'll do it," said Harry, stepping forward. "I haven't nearly died half a dozen times to just sit and watch the end come."

"And, as Headmistress of this school," said McGonagall before anyone could jump in with Harry. "It is my duty to oversee any and all protection for my staff and students."

"Very well," said Yuko, nodding and pulling her wand and the Resurrection Stone out of her pocket (making Harry, Ron and Hermione gasp, though the three didn't react beyond that due to Yuko's warning). "In that case, if you have any final qualms or questions, please speak now."

"I actually want to hear what's going on with Dumbledore's portrait and how you met him," said Harry. "You mentioned he commissioned you."

"Well… that's partly true," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Snape actually called her in."

"What?" gasped everyone else.

"Yes," said Yuko. "Severus Snape was the one who contacted me to speak to Dumbledore after the mishap with that cursed ring you had, the one that held this very stone. Although knowledgeable about most dark artifacts, he wished to be sure of a few things and summoned me as a consultant.

"As I told Minerva earlier this week, I had already heard of the Dark Lord from a young girl who sought refuge at my store. So, when I arrived, I had a couple of questions for Albus and Severus. Both of them were more than happy to answer my questions—"

"Well, that's not entire true," said Dumbledore, brightly. "I believe Severus actually gave you a hard time when you questioned him about that bond…"

"Oh, he broke after an hour or two of my questioning," said Yuko, grinning mischievously while everyone else shivered. "I had seen that he had made an Unbreakable Vow with a woman with the surname Malfoy, and I could also see that was going to eventually cause him to die."

"But Snape killed Dumbledore!" cried Harry. "That meant he fulfilled the Unbreakable Vow, right?"

"Those Death Eaters thought the same thing," said Yuko, smiling sadly. "It was his price, I'm afraid. You all know how powerful Unbreakable Vows are, and in order for me to free him from it, he had to burden himself with taking a life. Since Dumbledore knew he was dying already, it became an obvious solution to his problem. And, as an added bonus, the Death Eaters would never know he had been broken of the Unbreakable Vow."

"But… what did that solve?" asked Ron, angrily. "Dumbledore still had to die and Snape did too!"

"If she hadn't released Severus, there would have been no way for him to have confronted Voldemort before the final battle," muttered Harry, understanding dawning on him.

"Huh?" asked Ginny.

"The Unbreakable Vow was to protect Draco Malfoy, to help him with the mission the Dark Lord had sent him on," said Yuko. "As such, when Hogwarts was attacked and Malfoy was put into numerous, dangerous positions, Snape not being there for him would have broken said Vow and caused him immediate death. Which means—"

"—I wouldn't have gotten his memories," said Harry, his eyes watering slightly.

"That about sums it up," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"But… that still doesn't explain why you commissioned her, Albus," reminded McGonagall.

"Oh yes. Well, when I received my prognosis, I asked her about the curses Voldemort had placed, concerned about the Horcruxes' effect on them. When she said there was a chance that they may had been mutated, I knew the one in place at Hogwarts would continue to cause trouble, even if he was to be defeated…"

"Dumbledore asked me what needed to be done and I quote him the same price I quoted you all on," said Yuko. "But the unfortunate truth is that many of the things I needed to fulfill this were unavailable at the time and could not be freely paid. So, he asked me to make a specialized portrait of him with a unique border I'd come into possession of so that when everything was available, his wish could be granted."

"That pretty much sums it up, I'd say," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Shall we get on with this?"

"Yes," said McGonagall. "I'm quite tired…"

"Understood," said Yuko. "In that case… I need you, Harry, and Minerva, to hold Dumbledore's portrait between the two of you, facing toward the ceiling. The rest of you, stand as close to the walls as you can without touching them. And remember, no matter what you see, you must hold yourself in check. If you don't think you can handle it, this is your last chance to leave the room."

They positioned themselves carefully around the room. Harry and McGonagall held the portrait between them and Dumbledore gave them a reassuring smile and wink. Ron and Hermione clutched each other near the window, while Ginny and Luna took positions closer to the door, just in case. When everything seemed to be settled, Yuko did one final sweep of the room.

"Now then… let us begin. _Colloportus!_" Yuko shouted, pointing her wand at the door.

It locked shut with a violent click, making Ginny jump. Harry's knuckles tightened on the portrait and he could see McGonagall's hands turn even whiter as her grip strengthened as well. Yuko held her wand aloft, her robes beginning to flap around her as though caught in a breeze. The astrological symbol appeared below her, and she carefully held the Resurrection Stone aloft, where it remained, even as she took a few steps back.

"_Reveal yourself to me, Presence of Evil_," Yuko commanded, harshly, as her wand cut through the air.

Suddenly, above them, the churning black evil force from before returned. The awful screech/gurgle noise returned, and Hermione let out a soundless scream, practically jumping into Ron's arms. Harry wanted to go for his wand, but knew better. Only Yuko, Dumbledore, and McGonagall showed little-to-no-reaction of the creature.

"It will soon realize we are trying to disperse it. I hope we can complete the ritual before that time comes, but I have precautions taken already," said Yuko, smiling and twirling her wand between her fingers.

Below Harry and McGonagall's fingers, the frame began to wiggle and twist. Before their eyes, dozens upon dozens of tiny butterflies began to fly off the portrait and into the air, forming a barrier between them and the curse. Yuko's wand also began to give off identical butterflies, and soon they were practically covered by them. That complete, she focused her attention back on the Resurrection Stone, which had started to glow the same silver color it had glowed in the Forbidden Forrest.

"This ends now," said Yuko, focusing intently on the stone as the silver butterflies on her robe began to glow as brightly as the stone.

"What is she doing?" called out Ron.

"Shut up Ron!" cried Ginny.

"She's… Summoning…" muttered Luna, eyes bugging.

"_You who have died at the hands of evil, whose lives were torn apart due to the one who placed this curse… hear my call..._" Yuko chanted, her eyes closed. "_Come forth and take thy revenge, purge this blessed space of the one who stole your lives. Retribution begins HERE_."

The Resurrection Stone gave off a flash and suddenly a thick, translucent smoke began to emanate from within it, filling the center part of the room. From the smoke, dozens of wisps began to break off, each morphing into a smaller version of a person. The victims of Lord Voldemort, or, rather, their apparitions, began to fly into the curse, shooting into it and disappearing with echoing battle cries.

"Harry, Minerva!" commanded Yuko over the roar. "Brace yourselves, when that thing has been properly weakened, the third stage will commence and you're going to need to be able to hold onto the portrait when it does!"

"Got it," they replied, taking up a more balanced stance.

The souls continued to fly skyward, and the curse above them began to screech louder as each one hit. It finally seemed to realize it was under attack, because it began to shift more violently. It gathered a dark energy at the front of it, and suddenly a bolt of green light shot toward Yuko. One of the butterflies conjured up by Yuko and her portrait flew in front of it, absorbing the shot and disappearing. The same thing happened when another green light was sent at Luna, and as the curse continued to assault them, the butterflies dove in front of it and took the force of it to protect them. But even this barely captured the attention of the room.

"Fred?" gasped Ginny.

Sure enough, one of the victims that burst out of the Resurrection Stone was Fred, who glanced at Ron and winked at Ginny before diving headlong into the attacking curse. They began to see a lot of familiar faces, former Hogwarts students, Tonks and Lupin, and others who had gone missing and been murdered by Voldemort or his Death Eaters. As they watched their loved ones soar high into the curses' mass, stinging tears came to their eyes, knowing they were powerless to do anything but watch them come forth and disappear again. Finally, after Harry swore he saw his parents go into the curse, it seemed to break apart around the room with a sharp cry that rattled the eardrums of everyone in the room.

"_NOW, ALBUS!"_ screamed Yuko, pointing her wand at the center of the curse.

"_Essence of you who sundered the world, let you forevermore be contained within this space!_" Dumbledore roared, his eyes flashing bright blue and sending a beam of magic right into the curse.

As though a tornado had formed right above them, the curse was pulled down into the blue light, spiraling into Dumbledore's portrait. The pressure and wind whipping around McGonagall and Harry became nearly overpowering, and both fell to their knees in an effort to hold onto it. The spiraling curse tried to lash out at them as it was pulled in, and it cut into their skin on their face and arms until Yuko's remaining butterflies positioned themselves between the vortex and Harry and McGonagall. The curse began to grow thinner and weaker, its noise began to quiet, and, after a short time that seemed much longer than it actually was, the curse was sealed away in Dumbledore's portrait. Harry and McGonagall all but collapsed, exhausted. The others, breathing heavily and still trembling at what they'd seen, stared at Yuko, who stood in the center with her wand still carefully raised, three surviving butterflies hovering around her.

"Your wish," said Yuko, bowing respectfully. "Has been fulfilled."

**Author's Note:**

**I love hearing from you, so feel free to review! Chapter Five shouldn't be too far behind, I want to finish this story as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this far, and I hope it's still good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Firstly, again, thank you for everyone who's read, reviewed, and favorited this story. I still can't believe how a story I thought would be a one-shot somehow became my most popular story! But I did end up having fun writing it; Yuko + Other Stories = Lots of fun for me to write. Enjoy this, the final chapter of Removal of the Curse.**

Chapter Six:

Yuko, Harry, and the others stayed one final night at Hogwarts after the curse had been removed. After what had happened, they decided they wanted another day of relaxing before their return to the rest of the wizarding world. As Ginny slept peacefully next to him, Harry tossed and turned, worried that his price would come back to haunt him immediately. Most unfortunately, he was right. During the night, after he finally drifted off to sleep, the terrified feeling, the green flash, the echoing scream, and every other horror in his life came to him and he awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He couldn't remember exactly what he'd dreamed, but the absolute terror gripping his throat and chest remained well beyond the end of the dream. He glanced over, hoping Ginny had not been woken by his sudden movements, but she remained in almost the same position she'd fallen asleep in. He quietly returned to a more comfortable sleeping position and tried to get back to his fitful rest.

Ginny, however, was awake, tears in her eyes, her heart breaking for Harry, and knowing there was nothing she could do. She still couldn't fully understand the weight of the price Harry had paid for Yuko's assistance, but she could see that it was tearing him apart. She didn't sleep the rest of the night, feeling Harry tense up every time he drifted to sleep, constantly fighting back tears of frustration. In the morning, Harry arose and left the room quickly, still covered in the cold night sweats. Ginny, too, got out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could, intent on finding Yuko, Ron, and Hermione.

It didn't take long. Yuko, as was her usual by now, was in the Great Hall, talking to the house elf named Winky that Ginny remembered from years back. She sat on one of the benches, taking out her DA coin to send a quick message to Ron and Hermione. Meanwhile, she eavesdropped on the others' conversation.

"And how has the squid been with you when you've come out in the boat?" Yuko asked, sipping some smoky liquid from a golden goblet.

"H-He hasn't been s-so mean…" stuttered Winky, shrinking below Yuko's imposing frame. "I've given him his fish and h-he just sits p-p-patiently…"

"This responsibility was granted to you because of your progress," said Yuko. "Your recovery from the alcoholism you were in the throes of just years ago hasn't gone unnoticed, has it?"

"N-no, Professor McGonagall has been very… very kind to me," said Winky.

"She has indeed," said Yuko, smiling and carefully brushing one of Winky's hairs behind her head. "And she trusts you with this important task, one that will keep generations of Hogwarts students safer in the future. You are serving your masters well, Winky, and certainly erasing the dishonor you brought to your former masters."

"R-Really?" Winky squeaked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"But you must understand that for your total recovery to be complete, you must never drink butterbeer again, not under any circumstances," warned Yuko. "That is the contract you've made with yourself. I would advise against breaking it."

"Y-yes…" Winky said, nodding fiercely. "I will not, Miss Ichihara."

"You may go, then," said Yuko, patting her gently on the head. "Minerva will keep me informed about your progress."

"Thank you!" squeaked the house elf, disappearing with a clap.

"And Miss Weasley, what can I do for you?" asked Yuko, downing her drink and rising to meet Ginny.

"I wanted to talk to you about Harry's dreams," said Ginny, cutting straight to the point.

"I've already explained the general idea behind Harry's price, haven't I?" asked Yuko.

"Yes, but I think it's completely ridiculous," said Ginny, flatly. "He's suffered enough, don't you think? How about someone else shoulders this weight for him?"

"It was the decision he made," said Yuko. "I cannot interfere with my client's wishes, even if the wishes bring harm upon themselves or their close relations. Harry knew this when he made his pact."

"So you're just going to let him suffer like that? You really are heartless, aren't you?" snarled Ginny, her face reddening with rage. "He has sacrificed more for this world than anyone! Now you take away his peace of mind in knowing that You-Know-Who has been destroyed? What kind of a demon are you?"

Yuko took Ginny's rage with a patient smile, although that only fueled Ginny's anger more. Her tirade continued for another minute, about the same time the others arrived. Ron quickly tried to shut his sister up, but she merely shoved him into a bench, breaking down almost completely when Hermione put an arm around her.

"It's not fair…" muttered Ginny, eyes watering. "He's suffering right before me and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Is that decided, then?" asked Yuko, finally breaking her silence. "You should be more careful with your words, Ginny."

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny, regaining some of her anger.

"You say there's nothing you can do about it, but do you really believe that?" asked Yuko.

"Well… I… I mean… I don't want to pry or bother him about it… when I try he just tells me not to worry and that's a decision he made for himself. He always has said that…" Ginny muttered.

"Harry does seem to have a penchant for martyrdom, doesn't he?" Luna asked, serenely perched on top of the Ravenclaw table.

"You could say that…" Ron muttered, massaging the spot of his leg that had slammed into the table. "Wait a minute, Luna where the hell did you come from?"

"Harry is just trying to protect us," said Hermione, ignoring Luna. "It's been a rough road for him, but he doesn't want us to suffer for his destiny…"

"And what he doesn't realize is that not letting others suffer with him is in fact causing more pain than if those he loved could share in his pain," said Yuko, smiling sadly.

"I wish there was a way we could share in his pain…" Ginny muttered.

Yuko smiled, and abruptly walked forward. She took Ginny's tear-stained face in her long, thin fingers and examined her eyes, the business look on her face once more. Ron instinctively twitched, although Ginny was so surprised by the gesture that she had no chance to react. Hermione and Luna merely watched the former's mouth agape.

"You need to make your choice," said Yuko. "You can continue to believe there is nothing you can do for him, and simply make empty wishes for his happiness. Or, you can use the resources available to you and make that wish a reality. You must decide, as the living persons Harry holds most dear."

"Resources… meaning, you," Ginny said, sighing.

"You catch on quick," said Yuko, grinning widely now. She returned to her spot on the table and took another shot of whatever the smoking potion, freshly refilled, was. "What you must first be able to accept, however, is the consequences. In your case, your wish and payment are one in the same. But there may be risks, and the consequences, should they occur, will be very tough on not only you, but Harry as well."

"What she means is, will Harry hate you all forever if you make this choice and feel guilty and depressed that now you see what he sees?" suggested Luna, helpfully.

"For your intents and purposes, yes," said Yuko. "You must also understand the exact trauma that this will cause you. None of you have ever experienced the true horrors that Harry Potter has faced in his life. You will find that this division of Harry's night terrors among yourselves will not equally divide the horror; you will all experience it, nearly as much as he has."

"Yeah, so?" Ron said. "We can handle it. We've fought with him lotsa times and Ginny and I… we lost family to You-Know-Who."

"Be that as it may…" Yuko replied. "You must understand that this horror has the potential to drive you mad. You say you can handle it, but before you make your final decision, I want to let you know that it will be something far worse than you can imagine. That being said… are you still willing to go through it?"

"Yes," said Ginny, instantly.

"Of course," said Hermione at about the same time.

"Y-yeah, all right then…" Ron said after a short pause.

"I shall, too, then," said Luna, smiling. "It wouldn't be right for Harry to suffer this alone."

"Very well," said Yuko, carefully removing her wand. "Please, allow me to have a hair from each of your heads."

She arranged them carefully on her lace handkerchief on the Ravenclaw table, a square of red, golden, and brown. From within her robe, she withdrew tiny vial, from which she extracted a single, black hair, which she placed in the center, having it stand on end. She took a few steps back and began to trace a circle above the arrangement with her wand, a light, pink smoke emanating from it.

"_O life who has suffered decades of sadness… of loneliness… of misery… let thy sufferings be divided with those whom you have fully accepted into your soul…_" Yuko spoke, slowly and clearly. "_Let there be no distinction if you're suffering, and let your burden be taken by those who you hold most dear…_"

The handkerchief began to rise, hovering a couple of inches above the Ravenclaw table. Yuko's symbol appeared, as though embroidered upon the cloth, and the hairs themselves left the cloth, rotating slowly above it. As they revolved, they began to grow together, and, looking closely, they could see the hairs beginning to interlock and spiral around the black hair in the center. They began to glow a golden light, shining brightly through the pinkish fog, and the cloth rose up and closed around it. The light began to shine brighter, and, with a brilliant flash, the cloth fell away to reveal a floating, golden liquid, suspended by Yuko's wand.

"Your wish has been granted," she said, carefully levitating the golden liquid toward her.

"What is that?" asked Hermione.

"Isn't that Feli… Felix Fel… Ful… uh…" Ron stumbled through the word. "Uh… the Good Luck Potion?"

"No… this is Essence of Sacrifice, created from all of you and Harry Potter himself. It's a tangible form of your heavy price. And now it's mine," replied Yuko, guiding it carefully into the vial that previous held Harry's hair.

"What are you gonna do with it?" asked an interested Luna, peering closely at it with a faint smile on her face.

"It will return to my shop until it's needed in the future," said Yuko, putting the vial back into her robes. "Now… my work here has come to an end, and I must prepare to leave. So, if you'll excuse me…"

Yuko left the hall without a backwards glance. Everyone remained silent for a few moments. They hadn't really known what to expect with their decision, but they felt exactly the same as they'd felt before Yuko's ritual. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"We need to tell Harry," she said. "If he finds out later, it'll just be worse."

"Right…" said Ron, looking highly uncomfortable about that. "He's gonna fly off the handle at us…"

"I don't care," said Ginny, her fierce determination returning. "He's going to have to learn to deal with it. Maybe he'll like seeing how it feels for a change…"

"How what feels?" came a new voice.

Harry stood before theme, fully dressed and head cocked curiously to the side. His eyes had bags under them, yet they were still wide and questioning, looking between everyone in the Great Hall. Ron shifted nervously on his feet, Luna stared skyward, still retaining her faint smile, and Hermione bit her lip, glancing at Ginny. With a sigh, she walked over to Harry and took his hand, guiding them to sit down.

"Harry… we know you've suffered for us for all your life. And… well… we finally found a way for you to not have to suffer on your own anymore," said Ginny, stroking his hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face already moving into the danger zone.

"Well… what she means, mate, is that… we can share your pain now," said Ron, with what he sincerely seemed to hope was a friendly, encouraging smile.

"What did you all do?" demanded Harry, dropping Ginny's hands from his own.

"It's your price, Harry," Hermione explained, quickly. "Yuko… she showed us a way to split the pain you're feeling, those nightmares you have. You don't have to experience them alon—"

"No!" Harry snarled. "Don't you understand? It's my destiny to bear all of this, you don't need to throw yourselves in with that torture!"

"But Harry—" Ginny began, earnestly.

"No. I'm going to find Yuko right now to right this," Harry hissed, sprinting from the Great Hall.

"He really shouldn't waste what little energy he has," said Luna. "She won't do it."

"Let's go," said Ginny, sighing as she trudged after Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, had basically made it to the place Yuko was staying. He slammed his fist on the door, knocking violently enough to rattle a nearby portrait, distressing its inhabitants. From within, he heard Yuko's voice, clearly speaking with someone from within.

"… and make sure the owl is prepared for his journey when I return, Watanuki. If he stays much longer, Hogwarts will go bankrupt trying to pay for the room and board we've put up with in that owl. … yes, and the bite marks and scratches you've received, of course. Make sure to prepare a welcome home feast for me when you return. … oh… you know, the usual. Don't be like that, Watanuki, I have to get the door. See you soon~!"

The door opened and Yuko poked her head out the door as Harry heard the sounds of muffled protest coming from within. She held a lingering, teasing smile on her face, which only angered Harry even more.

"I want to talk to you about something, before you leave," said Harry, curtly.

"I know," said Yuko, smiling. "Give me a moment to gather my things, I will be with you shortly."

"This can't wait," Harry said, taking a step forward as though to burst into the room.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm not quite decent and if your dear redheaded love interest were to catch you in here with me right now…" Yuko said, showing a bare shoulder to prove her point. "But I suppose, if you insist…"

"No, no," said Harry, taking a few step backs, face flushing. "Just be quick about it, all right?"

"Of course," Yuko said, bowing graciously back in and closing the door.

"Harry!" came a call from down the hall.

"Dammit," he swore, almost punching the wall out of frustration.

"Look, I know you're mad, but, Harry, just listen to us first!" cried Ginny, leading the small pack towards him.

"No, you listen, Ginny," said Harry. "All of you, in fact. You have no idea what you're about to experience. I didn't sleep a wink last night because I kept having the nightmares, but they're even stronger than before!"

Everyone was silent, looks of guilt playing across Hermione and Ron's faces. Harry took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself as much as he could, but he still withdrew when Ginny took a step toward him.

"I knew what I was getting myself into, but it's even worse than I'd thought," Harry said. "I couldn't sleep a wink last night, knowing that those dreams were coming. And I know those memories… I know who caused them…but… it's like Yuko said. I can't even recall his name anymore. And I still know he's out there, somewhere… and… none of you have any idea how much that scares me. I don't want you to have to feel that fear, to suffer what I—"

"You're an idiot!" shouted Ginny, finally losing her patience.

"I'm the idiot?" Harry yelled back. "I'm not the one who—"

"Do you have ANY idea how much we suffer when you do this to yourself?" snarled Ginny, launching herself forward and almost smashing Harry in the mouth. "Did you even realize that I cried all through last night? I bet not, because you were too busy worrying about me not finding out! It kills me, in fact, it kills all of us to see you like that!"

"It's… it's true Harry…" Hermione spoke up, timidly at first. "And… when you don't tell us or let us experience it… it does hurt us. It's like you don't trust us with it and—"

"Don't trust you? You can't be serious!" yelled Harry, causing her to take a step back. "I do trust you! But this is… this isn't something you can—"

"—can handle? Is that it?" Ginny said, at the same time as Yuko's voice came through the door.

Everyone turned and watched as the door opened and Yuko, dressed in her usual Dimensional Witch Regalia, walked out, dragging her trunk behind her. She looked at the angry group before her, before stepping in between Harry and Ginny, providing a quick barrier for their radiating anger.

"Fantastic. Yuko, I want you to take away those dreams from them," said Harry.

"I won't do that," replied Yuko, simply.

"Told ya!" Luna piped up in a sing-song voice. Harry twitched.

"Why not?" he asked, through gritted teeth. "It's my wish. I'll pay whatever is necessary to—"

"It's not a matter of price any longer," said Yuko. "Your wishes are of equal value. Therefore, I give precedence to the wish made first. Your friends knew the risks and accepted it as—"

"That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed, cutting through her explanation. "I don't… I don't want them to…"

He fell silent as Yuko cradled his face in her hand, turning his eyes up to look at her. He was surprised to see her sympathetic look gazing back at him, her deep red eyes staring straight through him and seeing deep inside. For a moment, he almost felt as though she was using Legilimency on him.

"Yet… there are times when you do want to share this pain…" Yuko said. "Times when you wish the others could feel what you feel, so that they could understand why you wish to protect them from it… to stop them from suffering…"  
"I… I don't…" Harry said, looking downcast and slightly defeated.

"You're not proud of those moments… they're usually in a fit of anger, jealousy, or frustration… and you do sincerely regret the thought…" Yuko continued, her voice monotonous and robotic. "And yet, there is truth in the feeling… and truth in what Ginny said. Your protecting them from this suffering exposes them to an equally powerful feeling of sorrow and suffering."

"But I… I have to be the one who…" Harry said, casting around at the last bits of his argument.

"You've fulfilled all the duties you specifically had to fulfill," Yuko said. "But in that process, you formed these relationships, with these people who desire to share everything with you, including your pains and sufferings. It is your decision in the end, but… don't you think they've at least earned your trust after all of this…?"

Yuko released Harry, who almost fell over, his own eyes tearing up. Ginny walked over to him, hesitated, and then hugged him. After a few seconds, with tears falling down his face, he hugged her back. Hermione joined next, motioning for Luna and Ron to join, as they stood in the center of the hall, each more teary-eyed than the other. Yuko smiled at her handiwork, finally turning to leave the five friends to discuss their futures together.

Downstairs, Yuko ran into a positively drained Minerva McGonagall. She nodded curtly at Yuko, who bowed graciously as they met in the center of the staircase in front of the front doors.

"Well, this is farewell, then," said McGonagall, her voice practically void of emotion.

"You seem even less chipper than usual today," said Yuko. "News related to the job I assume?"

"The Ministry isn't willing to hire a new replacement Headmaster yet," said McGonagall. "They want me to be Temporary Head for another year while they finalize the paperwork and put it all together."

"Oh. And are you going to do that, then?" asked Yuko.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" demanded McGonagall. Then, when Yuko merely responded with a grin, she sighed heavily. "There's no magical use for centaur arrows, is there?"

"None that you're able to use in this world," replied Yuko. "So… what are you going to do from here on out?"

"… You know… I think I'm taking a vacation to Maui. After refusing the Minister's request for another extension, of course. And if he dismisses me… well… I know several very influential witches and wizards who I can make my own pension plan with. These arrows are rather coveted…" McGonagall said, finally smiling, and shaking her head. "I suppose I ought to thank you for all this, shouldn't I?"

"Well, Minerva, in that case I'll accept thanks in the form of my trunk being taken to the front gate to await my ride," said Yuko, setting the heavy thing down between her and McGonagall.

"… Shove it," said McGonagall, with a sardonic smile.

"Very good. It's been a pleasure, Professor McGonagall," said Yuko, smiling.

With that, she removed her wand and spun it around her fingers. Her glyph appeared before her, and, as Yuko began to fade into the bright light surrounding her and her trunk, her last look at Hogwarts showed McGonagall's lit face, half shocked and half laughing. With a sound like rushing wind, Yuko was gone, headed back to Japan, returning Hogwarts completely to its former glory.

Two Days Later…

"Did that owl ever make it back to Cowtarts or wherever you were?" Watanuki asked as he replaced Yuko's glass of water, still sporting dozens of bandages and plaster up and down his arms.

"I assume so, since we haven't heard from them demanding his ransom," said Yuko, idly flipping through the pages of the most recent _Daily Prophet_.

"And you do realize I asked for the next week off for summer holidays, right?" asked Watanuki. "No being 'on call' or anything like that, correct?"

"We've cleared the details on this dozens of times," said Yuko, idly reading the headline on the third page: "MINISTRY SEEKS HEADMASTER REPLACEMENT AT HOGWARTS, POSITION OPEN IMMEDIATELY."

"Well… in that case, Himiwari-chan and I are going shopping in Ginza for two days, and we might even go to a beach later in the week if nothing comes up with her," said Watanuki, practically spinning around when he announced that.

"Oh, yes, she did mention that you'd be joining us," said Yuko, smiling evilly as she examined a picture of Hogwarts, noticing a few thestrals flying around it in the picture.

"She... she… wait a minute… Yuko… she didn't mention… when did you talk to…" asked Watanuki, eyes bugging slightly.

"On my way to Hogwarts, I happened to pass by Himiwari-chan. She was saying how excited she was to go to Ginza, and I mentioned how I was looking to make a few… transactions… of my own. So… we're leaving on the 7:15 train, just so you can be ready~!" said Yuko.

"Nooo…" Watanuki moaned, his world ending as he headed back for the kitchen.

"Oh, and I invited Doumeki as well," Yuko called after him.

Maui, Hawai'i

Minerva McGonagall, sitting comfortably in the shade of a pine tree that looked over the Kahului Harbor, dozed as she pursued a text on Transfiguration Theory she'd found the day before she left Hogwarts. She had a strong feeling she knew who it came from, as an ornate, ink drawing of a butterfly was found on the book cover. She suddenly felt as though she heard a scream somewhere, as though someone was just discovered the most awful news they'd ever found in their life. She glanced around and heard nothing but the waves crashing, the sea breeze, and the distant horn of a boat entering the area. She sighed, smiled, and closed her eyes, a smirk on her face as she drifted into a light, well-deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, thank you for reading this story. I'm glad almost everyone seems to enjoy it, I certainly had fun writing it. I'd like to know what you thought of the ending, whether it was good, bad, or whatever, so feel free to review. I may do more stories in the future, we'll see.**

**SHAMELESS SELF-PLUG:**

**I don't usually like to plug myself, but for anyone who enjoys Crack Fics and Massive Multiplayer Crossover fics, I'd suggest Tales of Invader Potter and the Whitestone School. And that's about it! Thanks again!**


End file.
